Lo que te hace especial
by Catuu
Summary: TERMINADO! ¿Quien es Fred y quien es George?...en realidad el distinguirlos resulta cnfuso, sin embargo Hermione logro conocer a Fred, saber lo que lo hacia unico... Epilogo UP ¡Dejen Reviews!
1. Quiero conocerte

Lo que te hace especial

**Capitulo 1: Quiero conocerte**

Miro la cama junto a él, una figura idéntica a él yacía durmiendo placidamente, su cara reflejaba tranquilidad. Desde pequeños siempre fueron iguales, estuvieron juntos… los secretos que se guardaban entre ellos eran numerosos, como nunca estuvieron solos, tampoco nunca necesitaron amigos.

Claro, eran sociables por naturaleza, y la gente los quería.

Suspiro hondo y miro hacia la estrellada noche que había tras su ventana, eran pocas las personas que los podían distinguir con solo mirarlos, y aun menos los que sabían como eran realmente Fred y George, pero no como uno solo, si no por separado, como era Fred... como era George.

Solo ellos sabían de verdad como era realmente su gemelo, que los diferenciaba no solo en físico, sino también en actitud.

Miro nuevamente la cara de George que sonreía sobre la almohada,

-"Quien necesita que alguien mas nos conozca…después de todo…nos tenemos a nosotros"-Fred se dejo caer en su cama y comenzó a dormir placidamente

-. -.-.-.-.-.-

El almuerzo en la madriguera era como el de todos los días, Ginny comía tranquilamente, Ron conversaba con Harry y Hermione quienes habían venido a pasar sus vacaciones allí, Fred y George reían y bromeaban y la señora Weasley corregía los malos modales de sus hijos en la mesa.

-Y como les esta llendo en la tienda?- Le pregunto amablemente la señora Wesley a los gemelos

-Excelente-Dijo George mientras se metía un bocado a la boca

-Solo el mes pasado hemos recibido miles de encargos-Dijo Fred sonriente mientras bebía de su jugo de calabaza

-Me alegro-La señora Wesley les sonrió y empezó a comer de su plato

-Si, en Hogwart todos andan comentando sus productos, Flich se esta volviendo loco, no sabe como hacen los estudiantes para meter al colegio tantos artilugios "nefastos"-Ron comenzó a reír dejando a la vista un poco del estofado medio masticado en su boca

-Ronald Weasley!-La señora Weasley no necesito mas para que Ron advirtiera su error

-La verdad me sorprenden algunos de sus productos, la magia que usan…es extraordinaria- Alabo Hermione a los hermanos mientras Harry miraba furtivamente a Ginny

-Gracias, la verdad siempre creímos que teníamos un don- George comenzó a reír junto a Fred

El almuerzo fue agradable y ameno, luego de levantar las cosas cada uno se dirigió a sus asuntos.

Hermione de dirigió a la parte trasera del patio donde soplaba una agradable brisa, allí podría leer uno de sus nuevos libros tranquilamente.

Una suave brisa revoloteaba por el aire, era completamente placentero leer, pasados 26 minutos Hermione ya había terminado todo el libro, se paro para caminar por los pastizales que habían en el patio de la madriguera, a algunos pasos de allí vio a los gemelos acostados sobre el pastizal descansando.

Por alguna razón esa escena le pareció muy conmovedora y se acerco a ver, parecían dormidas esas dos caras pecosas que sonreían picadamente. Los miro unos segundos y luego se dio media vuelta para ir a la madriguera, pero en cuanto dio el segundo paso sintió que algo le agarraba con fuerza su tobillo derecho

-ahhhh!!!!!!!!- Hermione se volteo instintivamente para ver a Fred riendo estrepitosamente al ver la cara de terror de la chica

-Que gracioso rostro-Empezó a reír mas fuerte –no CREI que te asustarías tanto

-Pues…que esperabas!!- Hermione se volteo enfadada y emprendió camino

-Espera, espera- Fred se paro del suelo sin poder aun contener la risa- ¿de verdad estas enfadada?...jaja…lo siento…jajaja

-Que sinceras disculpas- Refunfuño

-Lo siento…lo siento ¿vale?

-Como sea-Hermione miro a George algo intrigada -¿de verdad esta durmiendo o tengo que esperar que de repente salte a asustarme?

-Jaja….no…el duerme-Fred también volteo sus ojos sobre George- Aun no entiendo como tu grito no lo despertó….tuviste suerte, no tiene muy buen despertar

-Lo dices como si hubiese sido mi culpa gritar

-vale, vale! Alguien esta sensible hoy… -Fred se sentó nuevamente en el pasto

-Solo sabes bromear?-Pregunto irónicamente

-No, soy muy bueno creando chascarrillos…¿no has visto los que tenemos en la tienda?

Bueno, si…en realidad es muy buena magia

-Ves, soy mas que un hermoso rostro-Fred comenzó a reír

-Por favor…

Hubo un intenso silencio durante algunos minutos, no era esa clase de silencio acogedor, si no, muy por el contrario ese silencio incomodo, como el que se produce entre dos desconocidos

-y…¿te gustaría caminar?-Pregunto algo nerviosa la chica, mas que nada para romper el silencio

-Er…esta bien….-Fred miro como George dormía placidamente- Espero que volvamos antes de que él despierte

Fred y Hermiones comenzaron a caminar sin decirse palabras, al cabo de unos instantes el silencio se volvió insoportable

-Y cual era la idea de esto? –Comento Fred agriamente

-Caminar- Hermione miraba al cielo sin prestarle realmente atención a Fred

-Supongo que esta es tu idea de entretención- El muchacho rió entre dientes, pero se silencio al ver la fría mirada de la joven

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Pues nada…que no es algo muy…digamos….¿entretenido?-Fred le sonrió dulcemente- Tu eres muy inteligente, pero déjame a mí la diversión- Antes de que Hermione le pudiera reclamar por lo que para ella fue un comentario desafortunado, Fred ya había salido corriendo hacia otra dirección

-Oye!!! A donde vas?! ¿¡ Me intentas decir que soy aburrida?!-Hermione grito hacia el lugar donde la figura de Fred se había desvanecido-Que descortés…

Ella no estuvo allí mas de dos minutos antes de que un gran chorro de agua la cubriera por completo

-Sorpresa!!!!-Dijo Fred con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, sosteniendo una manguera en sus manos

-¿¡Que diablos crees que estas haciendo?!-Hermione se recogió apartaba los mechones de pelo mojados que caían por encima de su rostro

-Me divierto

-Eres un…-Hermione salio corriendo para quitarle la manguera a Fred, apenas la tuvo entre sus manos empapo al joven que reía sin cesar

-Es mejor que corras por que te matare-Rió el joven mientras se secaba el rostro, Hermione salio corriendo con la sonrisa impregnada en su rostro, Fred salió tras ella, estuvieron corriendo unos veinte minutos cuando por fin cayeron rendidos al pasto

-Realmente…realmente estas loco-Hermione rió mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento

-Bueno…es algo que llevamos en la sangre los Weasley (bueno, todos menos Percy)- Suspiro hondo y se dejo caer en seco al pasto

-No… no me imagine que serias tan didáctico solo- Fred sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho

-A que te refieres con solo?-Pregunto con una mezcla en su voz entre tristeza y enfado

-Bueno…solo…sin George-El muchacho sintió como una enorme cadena invisible apretaba cada una de sus arterias, parecía como si no pudiera respirar

-Claro, como somos un solo individuo- Dijo con un tono sarcástico impregnado de dolor- Seguramente yo no soy persona si estoy solo

-Per..perdón, no quise decir eso es solo que- Hermione noto en los ojos de Fred un brillo que nunca antes había visto

-¿Solo que, que? Solo que creíste que realmente existiera un Fred sin un George- Fred se paro algo alterado, suspiro hondo y volvió a su tono normal-Sabes que….Olvídalo, no importa….me voy

-No, espera, de verdad lo siento Fred- Hermione también se puso de pie

-Da igual, no importa…es igual… –Fred dibujo una sonrisa, era una sonrisa algo falsa, Hermione pensó que nunca lo había visto forzar una sonrisa- Esta bien, enserio… olvida todo lo que te dije, no se que me paso-Fred se fue del lugar sin decir mas, y aunque el decía que todo estaba bien, Hermione sabia que no era así, y que en el fondo Fred estaba enfadado….ella nunca había reparado en que diferenciaba a los gemelos…y en ese momento, esa pregunta hacia que su cerebro trabajara mil.

Y aunque le asustaba un poco conocer a Fred…saber que no era el estupido bromista que creyó que era por mas de 5 años, descubrir quien era Fred Wealey era el reto que más la había emocionado en la vida.

Suspiro emprendió camino, su cabeza aun estaba llena de ideas de quien seria Fred realmente, de sí seria más serio o más alegre que George, que si realmente eran distintos…Sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la madriguera, entro y vio que la mesa para la cena ya estaba servida, se sentó al lado de Harry y comenzo a conversar vivamente con el y con Ron. La señora Weasley ya había servido el primer plato cuando Fred y George entraron canturreando una pegadiza canción sobre gnomos que se volvían locos, tomaron sus asientos y comenzaron a hablar.

Hermione alzo la vista hacia Fred, intentando pedirle con ella disculpas, ya que sabia que le había dicho algo que al parecer le enfado, Fred ni siquiera pareció percibir esto, solo seguía hablando con George sobre temas de la tienda y otras cosas.

Ella creyó que él seguía enfadado, así que se disculparía luego, cuando estuviera menos molesto. No sabia aun si se quería disculpar por cortesía, o por que le interesaba saber, que había tras ese enfado… ¿realmente a Fred le molestaba que nadie nunca intentara conocerlo a el como "Fred" y no como "Fred & George"?... cada segundo nacía una nueva pregunta acerca de Fred en la cabeza de Hermione, tanto tiempo que lo conocía, que pasaba sus vacaciones en su casa, que lo veía en el colegio...y eran tantas cosas que no sabia... de alguna le llamaba la atención… talvez como, simplemente, otra materia por estudiar…. O como… un amigo mas por conocer…aun no lo sabia.

Al DIA siguiente intento disculparse en varias oportunidades, pero Fred siempre parecía esquivo de alguna o otra forma, o empezaba abruptamente una conversación con George, o se iba a ayudar a su madre, o a desgnocimsar el jardín…siempre algo que hacer, en un principio Hermione creyó que eran simples coincidencias, pero luego resultaba obvio que el la evitaba, además sin dirigirle palabra..¿tan enfadado estaba?...no, de alguna manera ella sabia que no era enfado lo que lo mantenía mudo, por que cada vez que la evitaba una casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, seguramente era otra de sus extrañas formas de divertirse, y ella también podía jugar ese juego.

Hermione paso días pensando en como podría disculparse con él sin hablarle, pero que le siguiera su juego de la ley del hielo, sin que él ganara….era confuso, ella sabia que todo eso era parte de un extraño juego, el cual no estaba dispuesta a perder, hace meses su cerebro no se sentía tan excitado con un desafió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Vamos a hacer las compras –Dijo Ron mientras él, Harry y Hermione se iban de la madriguera con unas bolsas en donde traerían las compras que la señora Weasley les había encargado.

-Tengan cuidado, no olviden contar el vuelto…miren que cada galleon es importante-Se despedía la señora Weasley agitando su mano en el aire, junto a ella estaban Ginny, Fred y George, quienes solo salieron por que les encantaba ver la cara de sufrimiento que ponía Ron cada vez que le tocaba hacer las compras.

Fred observo como los tres amigos se alejaban, casi apunto de llegar a la salida, Hermione se volteo y le dedico una risita burlona.

-Creo que nunca me habías sonreído-Susurro tan suavemente que solo se escucho un murmullo sin sentido salir de sus labios

-Dijiste algo?-Pregunto George que se encontraba junto a el y lo escucho murmurar algo sin poder distinguir que

-Crees que es linda?-Pregunto Fred mirando al lugar donde se habían desvanecido las tres figuras

-Que?...de quien hablas hermano?-Pregunto George de forma risueña

-Herm…-Se detuvo mientras su rostro tomaba un leve tono rosa-Er..nadie, de nadie

-Hermione?!-George lo dijo tan fuerte que Ginny no pudo evitar voltearse hacia donde estaban ellos

-No…digo…es solo una pregunta!-Fred volteo su rostro para que su hermano no viera su colorado rostro

-Jaja, claro…solo una pregunta-George sonrió alegremente- ella te gusta?

-Que?!-Fred se volteo y lo miro con incredulidad-..de que estas hablando?

-Es solo una pregunta-Sonrió George mientras entraba a la torcida casa

-…Detesto que siempre sepas que responder-Reclamo Fred mientras lo seguía

La habitación de los gemelos estaba algo desordenada cuando entraron, George se tiro de lleno en su cama dejando sonar un profundo suspiro

-Me encanta tener un tiempo libre!!!...Últimamente hemos trabajado mucho-Suspiro mientras se acomodaba en su cama- Oye, que es eso?-Dijo señalando una pequeña caja encima de la cama de Fred

-No lo sé…talvez lo dejo mamá allí…-Dijo algo incrédulo mientras tomaba la caja en sus manos

-No creo… si ella hubiera estado aquí ya nos hubiera llegado una reprimenda por el desorden

-…puede ser…-Fred abrió la caja lentamente, como si temiera que dentro hubiera una bomba, el interior de la caja era verde musgo y en medio de ella había una pequeña botellita que decía " Bébeme" y al lado de ella una tarjeta que decía "De: Hermione". Fred tomo el pequeño frasco con algo de desconcierto

-Que es eso?-Pregunto George mientras se sentaba en su cama para ver mejor el pequeño frasco

-Es de Hermione…dice que lo beba…

-Pues bébelo, no creo que ella te quisiera matar o algo así…-Se rió George

-Esta bien…pero si muero tu será testigo de que ella me envenena…

-Vale…vale-George soltó una risita entre dientes

-A la de Tres…-Titubeo Fred-Una…dos…tres…-Fred bebió todo el contenido de la botellita con un solo sorbo, cerro los ojos esperando que algo pasara, pero todo se sentía igual

-Te sienta genial el rosa hermano-George se reía eufóricamente mientras señalaba a Fred con su dedo

-De que rayos hablas? Te volviste loco?-Preguntaba Fred mientras miraba hacia todos lados

-Tu cabello…jaja…esta rosa…..jaja….hasta te diría que te pareces a tonos-Dijo George entre risas mientras Fred lo miraba confundido-Ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que mamá te confunda y te quiera casar con Hill-George seguía riendo

-Cállate y alcánzame un espejo Serra mejor!-Dijo algo molesto Fred mientras extendía la mano para que George le pasara un espejo

-Toma-George contuvo la risa y le paso un espejo que estaba junto al.

Fred se miro su reflejo, su cabello era rosado oscuro, casi fucsia…no podía creer lo que veia. Cuando estaba apunto de perder el control vio que en el espejo se escribían unas palabras de color rosa

"_Lamento si te ofendí, se que tu y George no son la misma persona…pero sinceramente aun no podría decir en que te diferencias de él…bueno, por el momento es que tu luces un hermoso color rosa en el cabello….Quiero conocerte…saber que te hace Fred y no George, pero si no me hablas difícilmente lo logre, toma esta pequeña broma como un castigo por tu infantil ley del hielo."_

Fred comenzo a sonreír, de apoco su sonrisa se convirtió en una risa bastante contagiosa

-Que manera tan peculiar de disculparse, tiñendo de rosa el cabello-Fred rió con ganas-…nunca se me había ocurrido pero lo podríamos practicar con Ron-Fred se estaba quebrando de la risa mientras releía una y otra vez las palabras escritas en el espejo

-.-.-.-.-.-

La puerta de la madriguera se abrió mientras Ron, Hermione y Harry entraban cargando pesadas bolsas llenas de víveres

-Llegamos…y seria genial que alguien nos ayudara con estas bolsas!-Grito Ron apenas puso pie en la madriguera

-Muy Graciosa!!!-Fred bajaba las escaleras rápidamente, llevaba un sombrero sobre su cabeza lo que le tapaba su rosa cabello-Me puedes decir como se quita esto?-Dijo señalando a su cabeza, durante la hora pasada habían intentado de todo para que el pelo de Fred volviera a su color pero nada

-Haber…-Hermione dejo un de las bolsas en el suelo, levanto la mano que tenia libre y la acerco a la cabeza de Fred- Listo!-Dijo mientras le quitaba el gorro de la cabeza a Fred –No fue tan difícil, ni siquiera necesite magia- Hermione rió

-Que…que rayos te paso?-Ron dejo caer todas las bolsas, estallo en risas-Te sienta fabuloso el rosa Fred!-Volvió a reír Ron

-Cierto? También le dije eso-George empezó a reír junto a Ron mientras el rostro de Fred se volvía color Granate

-Cállense de una vez!!-Fred realmente no estaba enfadado con Hermione, si no con sus hermanos por reírse de él- Me puedes decir como me saco esto Hermione?-Intento suavizar su tono sonando lo mas afable posible

-Así que ahora me hablas-Sonrió Hermione mientras Fred se empezaba a sentir algo incomodo

-Si…bueno…te disculpaste no?, eso es lo que cuenta…ahora podemos volver al tema de mi pelo-Dijo Fred sin importarle mucho que Hermione haya ganado el "juego"

-Significa que aceptaste mis disculpas?-Hermione sonrió alegremente

-Si, las acepto…pero por favor…vuelve mi pelo a la normalidad-Suspiro Fred

-Di "Hermione acepto tus disculpas y ahora te volveré a hablar"-Hermione lo miro fijamente a los ojos

-Que? Estas bromeando?!-Fred se enfado un poco

-Solo hazlo o tu pelo se quedara rosa para siempre- Dijo ella con el tono un poco mas elevado

-Esta bien! Esta bien!...-Fred frunció el ceño_- "Hermione acepto tus disculpas y ahora te volveré a hablar" _–Recito algo molesto mientras escuchaba como las risas de sus hermanos se iban extinguiendo- Y bien?...ahora vuelve mi pelo a la normalidad

-Ya esta normal denuevo-Hermione sonrió- Acabas de recitar el conjuro que disuelve el encantamiento de esa poción- Hermione le sonrió y Fred se apresuro a ir a mirarse a un espejo, cuando volvió le sonrió cordialmente a Hermione

-Vaya, esto me enseña a nunca mas molestarme contigo-Fred rió amistosamente

-No estabas molesto, solo estabas jugando…me di cuenta-La muchacha cogió las bolsas y las fue a dejar a la cocina

-Tienes razón, de cualquier forma..,me ganaste-Fred también cogió unas bolsas y las dejo en la cocina, seguido por Ron, Harry y George que habían dejado de reír para ayudar a desempacar las bolsas

Hermione sonrió interiormente, Fred ya no estaba enfadado con ella….

**CONTINUARA………….**

**N/A: Bueno, este fic yo ya lo había publicado pero lo saque por que no me convencieron los resultados… Analizándolo bien, Fred estaba totalmente OoO, así que lo escribí denuevo, y espero esta vez haber captado mejor la esencia de los personajes nn**

**Bueno, espero que lo disfrutéis!!!!**


	2. Solo un bromista

Lo que te hace especial

**Capitulo ****2; Solo un bromista**

-Y que miras con tanto interés en el espejo?-pregunto George curioso al ver a su hermano mirando el espejo con bastante inquietud

-nada…¿soy yo o veo visos rosas en mi cabello?-Fred pregunto algo acongojado

-jajaja…¿eso es lo que te preocupa?...tu pelo esta normal…igual que el mió; mira-George se puso junto a Fred y ambos reflejos se veían en el espejo, Fred miro sus cabellos reflejados, ambos lo tenían del mismo color

-Es verdad-Suspiro- Ella debe estar loca! No pudo haber elegido otro color….algo como azul o verde…-Fred frunció el ceño- No, tenia que ser rosado!

-Jajaja…al menos ya tu pelo volvió a la normalidad….la verdad…-George miro hacia la ventana- No me hubiera gustado que quedaras distinto a mi, me gusta que seamos iguales

-Si…también pensé en eso cuando vi mi cabello rosa-Fred se dejo caer en la cama pesadamente- Mira que hacerse la bromista.Espero que no pretenda que no habrá una venganza-Rió maliciosamente

-¿piensas en vengarte?- George miro con una sonrisa picara a su hermano

-Bueno…venganza es una palabra muy fea…no le digamos venganza….es algo así como…

-…Castigo Weasley-Termino de decir George quitándole las palabras de la boca a su hermano, ambos empezaron a reír

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ron, Hermione y Harry hablaban en el patio de la madriguera, Harry y Ron jugaban ajedrez mágico mientras Hermione leía un libro.

-….y que piensas de eso?- Le pregunto Harry a Hermione sin apartar la vista del tablero, transcurridos cinco segundos ella seguía sin responder, Harry creyó que se debía a que estaba muy interesada en el libro y no insistió

-Hermione!!! Hola? Estas aquí?- Ron le quito el libro de las manos pero ella no pareció percatarse de ninguna manera, hace mucho que ella ya no estaba pendiente de las líneas escritas en el libro, su mente viajaba muy lejos de allí, desde el encuentro con Fred mientras George dormía, y su pequeña discusión, Hermione no podía dejar de preguntarse si realmente Fred era feliz al saber que nadie lo conocía verdaderamente como a un individuo (bueno, nadie excepto George), su cabeza se llenaba de preguntas, y mientras mas preguntas existían menos respuestas hallaba.

-Dis…disculpen….me hablaron?-Pregunto la muchacha al notar que sus amigos la miraban algo intrigados

-Si ¿Qué pasa contigo? Ni siquiera notaste cuando te quite el libro, por lo general haces un escándalo- Gruño Ron al parecer algo enfadado por no discutir con Hermione

-Nada, solo pensaba en cosas…

-Vaya novedad…siempre piensas en cosas, pero nunca estas taaan distraída-Ron le ordeno a su alfil que se moviera- Jaque

-Ron tiene razón…¿hay algo que te preocupe?-Harry le ordeno a un caballo defender a su rey, luego vio como Ron fruncía el ceño al intentar pensar su jugada siguiente

-No, es decir… Ron ¿tu sabes diferenciar a Fred y a George?- Dijo con una voz serena, aparentando estar cambiando de tema

-Bueno, a veces adivino…pero es por que digo sus nombres al azar-Ron miro al cielo como pensando- No creo que alguien además de ellos los pueda diferenciar

-Ya veo-Hermione recogió su libro y se fue sin decir nada

-¿Y a ella que le pasara ahora?-Pregunto Ron con un tono algo burlón

-Quien sabe….mmm- Harry se froto la barbilla pensativo- Jaque Mate

Hermione se sentía algo confundida, la verdad siempre que estudiaba alguna materia para una prueba sabia que iba a aprobaria.Pero esto era totalmente distinto, no estaba estudiando una materia de un libro, estaba intentando conocer a una persona, que por lo demás, parecía que era muy difícil de conocer.Si ni siquiera su hermano menor lo conocía bien, como pretendía ella conocerlo, saber quien era en realidad.

Se dejo caer en el pastizal, respiro profundamente y se volvió a poner de pie

-Bien Hermione, esto no es tan difícil-Suspiro- Esto es como otra prueba, otra materia que quieres conocer…después de todo siempre te a gustado aprender- Fingió una risa débil intentando darse una explicación de porque quería realmente conocer a Fred, ya que ella no lo sabia, solo sabia que era un objetivo que tenia plantado entre ceja y ceja –Y si es como otra materia tengo que….¡que recolectar datos!-dijo feliz si emprendió camino hacia la madriguera, cuando en mitad de su trayecto se dio cuenta que no sabia a que se refería con "recolectar datos" cuando se trataba de personas-Hay…esto no esta resultando, recolectar datos, pareciera como si hablara de un proyecto y no de una persona- La muchacha se regañaba internamente mientras repetía una y otra vez los únicos datos que sabia de Fred "le gusta hacer bromas, nació el día de los inocentes, es pelirrojo, tiene un hermano gemelo….hay! como si esto ayudara en algo", se repetía constantemente en la cabeza. Estaba tan consumida con sus pensamientos que no notaba hacia donde caminaba, y cuando por fin lo noto, se dio cuenta que estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de los gemelos

-Pero…que rayos ago aquí?- La mucha suspiro hondo intentando recordar por que se había dirigido exactamente a ese lugar- Recolectar datos, seguramente a esto me refería-Sonrió débilmente y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

Su mano temblaba como gelatina cuando abrió la puerta, se sentía incomoda al entrar a un lugar al cual "no la habían invitado". Apenas estuvo adentro noto algo que no le sorprendió en lo absoluto, Fred y George eran bastante desordenados, se abrió paso entre dos túnicas de gala que habían en el piso y se dejo caer sobre la cama mas cercana a la puerta, desde allí miro cuidadosamente toda la habitación, no era nada del otro mundo, cerca de una de las camas había un escritorio.Hermione se paro y miro el libro abierto que había sobre el "Son los mejores, hasta siempre" "Los extrañare mucho", era el anuario del ultimo año de Hogwart de uno de los gemelos, Hermione noto que ninguna de las dedicatorias hacia alusión a un nombre, y que ninguna era realmente escrita desde el corazón, luego poso su vista en una pequeña dedicatoria escrita en la esquina superior de la hoja "Nos dieron un anuario! Creí que no nos lo darían…después de todo no nos graduamos-George", ese debía ser el anuario de Fred, en realidad, si no hubiera sido por la escueta dedicatoria de George, Hermione nunca se habría dado cuenta de quien era el anuario.

-Que triste, de seguro ni siquiera sus amigos los conocían bien- Hermione suspiro y empezó a revisar las cosas que habían encima de el escritorio.

-Nadie te enseño que es de mala educación entrar a un lugar sin pedir permiso?-Una burlona sonrisa se poso tras ella, Hermione se volteo instintivamente

-Lo siento mucho Fred, es solo que…

-No soy Fred, soy George- El muchacho se sentó en la cama mas lejana a la puerta- Si no es mucha indiscreción ¿Qué hacías aquí? –Una risita se le salio de los labios

-Lo siento, George- corrigió la joven- Es que son tan…

-Parecidos? Lo se, somos gemelos-Rió nuevamente –Ahora, no intentes evadir la pregunta ¿Qué hacías aquí?

-Er…estaba buscando a Fred, para…- Hermione intento encontrar una buena excusa en su cabeza para estar allí- Pedirle disculpas por lo del pelo rosa, creo que se me fue la mano, use mi magia de forma irresponsable, por lo general no me pasa pero

-Estas disculpada, fue solo una broma no te preocupes

-Si, pero, creo que las disculpas se las debería pedir a él…es lo correcto

-Bueno, ya me las pediste- El joven comenzó a reír-Soy Fred

-Lo siento, te confundí

-No te preocupes, solo una cosa-Fred miro fijamente a la joven- no te creo en lo mas mínimo tu excusa de pedir disculpas, ahora dime ¿Qué viniste a buscar a la habitación de dos muchachos?-Fred la miro picadamente, claramente intentando hacer que se sintiera incomoda

-Ha..Haces que suene como si estuviera intentando hacer quien sabe que cosas- Hermione se ruborizo- Solo vine a pedir disculpas, eso es todo

-Jajajaja-Fred empezó a reír alegremente- Eres muy mala mintiendo, con George estábamos en el salón cuando entramos, si me hubieras estado buscando lo abrías notado

-Esto, yo…-Hermione sentía que el rubor de su piel era mas que obvio- Estaba pensando en no se que cosas y antes de darme cuenta estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación- En su interior estaba bastante feliz con la respuesta, después de todo no se alejaba mucho de la realidad

-¿Y por que entraste?- Fred se paro de la cama y comenzó a revisar su alcoba, pareciera como si nunca la hubiera visto antes

-Por que… porque…-Hermione balbuceo intentando encontrar una excusa, pero nada se le venia a la mente

-Por que estas enamorada de mi-Fred dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro-Es tan lógico, deseguro buscabas mi ropa interior para dormir con ella o hacerle algo con magia- Poso sus grandes ojos en la chica, estaba muy divertido

-De que rayos hablas?! ¿¡Estas loco?!- Hermione se sentía totalmente insultada, ni por un segundo había ido allí por alguna atracción, solo quería conocerlo, talvez ser su amiga…pero que Fred le gustara, era una locura

-Vamos, no es malo, después de todo soy un tipo genial-Bromeo Fred mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a Hermione

-De verdad estas loco- Dijo entre una risa nerviosa, se sentía muy incomoda

-Admítelo, estas completamente enamorada de mi- Fred mantenía una sonrisa burlona mientras acortaba la distancia entre el y la chica

-Seguro, es tu intelecto superior lo que me vuelve loca, o quizás que nos parecemos tanto o…-La ironía de Hermione fue detenida por un beso brusco en la boca, era cierto, ella sabia que Fred solo bromeaba pero esta vez, sus bromas habían llegado demasiado lejos.

Un ruido sordo se escucho, Hermione había golpeado con toda su mano la mejilla de Fred, este la miraba algo aturdido mientras se sostenía la mejilla con la mano.

-Sabia que eras estupido! Pero nunca creí que lo fueras tanto- Dijo ella mientras una fina lagrima recorría su mejilla- ¿Querías saber que vine a hacer aquí?! Pues te lo digo!!! –Aclaro su garganta, la razón por la que vino era exactamente lo que la tenia triste frente al estupido comportamiento de Fred- Vine por que quería saber mas de ti! Tú…tú dijiste que nadie sabia que los diferenciaba a ti y a George, lo quería descubrir… pero sabes?!- Su voz se quebró un poco- Ya no me interesa saberlo! Si "esto" es lo que eres, si…si realmente lo único que sabes es andar de fastidioso….¡¡¡no me interesa conocerte Fred Weasley!!!-Hermione dejo escapar un par de lágrimas, se tapo los ojos con sus manos y respiro hondo.

-Soy George- Dijo el muchacho intentando parecer gracioso

-Ya cállate, se que no eres George!...eres un estupido!- Hermione salio caminando velozmente de la habitación, unos segundos después entro George a la habitación, Fred seguía en el mismo lugar, sosteniendo su mejilla con la mano y mirando en dirección a donde estaba Hermione antes. En cuanto percato la presencia de George se volteo hacia el con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Se dio cuenta, de que era Fred….aunque solo lo noto al final-Fred se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama.

-Apuesto a que as sido un idiota con ella, la vi llorando- George se sentó junto a él- Si Ron se entera te matara

-Ja! No le tengo miedo…además, yo no hice nada malo, solo estaba jugando

-Seguro…-dijo George con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Que quieres decir con ese seguro?

-No creo que hallas estado jugando….-George miro fijamente a Fred- ¿Tienes miedo a que alguien además de mi te conozca?- El joven dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro

-No digas idioteces, era un juego, solo eso, una broma- Fred se paro y se fue a acostar a su cama

-Como tú digas…

Esa noche Fred no pudo conciliar el sueño en varias horas, en su cabeza reaparecía la expresión triste de Hermione, y sus palabras rebotaban en su cabeza "Vine por que quería saber mas de ti! Tu…tu dijiste que nadie sabia que los diferenciaba a ti y a George, lo quería descubrir… pero sabes?!... Ya no me interesa saberlo! Si "esto" es lo que eres, si…si realmente lo único que sabes es andar de fastidioso….¡¡¡no me interesa conocerte Fred Weasley!!!".

-Era solo una broma, se toma todo muy enserio- Se repitió a si mismo antes de por fin conseguir dormir.

**CONTINUARA….**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

NA: Perdon por no actualizar, pero es que mi pc se a estado muriendo. Bueno, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, es algo corto pero es mejor que nada xDUu!!...Por lo mismo no e podido revisarle bien la ortografia, así que disculpen si se me fueron algunas palabras mal escritas.

Espero que les aya gustado el segundo cap, dejen reviews!!!

Ah! Acepto sugerencias para el tercer cap!!! nOn


	3. En la madrugada

Lo que te hace especial

**Capitulo**** 3; En la madrugada**

A la mañana siguiente Fred creyó que todo se había echado en el olvido, para él era normal hacer bromas que luego se olvidaban con el paso de las horas, pero esa broma no era para nada igual…luego se daría cuenta que por primera vez en su vida realmente se le fue la mano con una de sus travesuras.

La mesa estaba lista para el desayuno, y tal como Fred pensaba, nadie comento nada de la pequeña broma de él, sin embargo, Hermione lucia algo mas abstraída en sus pensamientos de lo que lo estaba generalmente. Apenas termino el desayuno (algo mas silencioso que de costumbre) todos se pararon, los gemelos se fueron a sentar frente al jardín, divirtiéndose lanzándoles piedras pequeñas a los gnomos que aparecían por momentos en el huerto.

-Fred! Que...que rayos creias que hacias?!...Estas loco?!-Un muchacho muy parecido a ellos les gritaba a pocos metros del huerto

-Que te pasa Ronnie?-Rió Fred dejando en paz a los pobres Gnomos

-Que te pasa a ti?!...Crees que ese tipo de cosas son bromas?!...eres un!-Ron tenia la cara color carmesí, estaba rojo de ira

-Espera, espera…Ron de que rayos hablas?-Pregunto George algo intrigado

-De Fred…y seguramente de ti también, siempre están los dos involucrados…-La cara de Ron parecía deformarse cada vez mas

-Puedes explicarnos-Dijeron al unísono

-Claro que les explico! de Fred y su estupida "bromita" a Hermione….no se bien que le hiciste...pero…-Ron hiso una pausa- ¡esta bien que me molesten a mi, pero a mis amigos dejenlos en paz!

-Que? Estabas hablando del insignificante beso que le robe?...exageras mucho- Fred suspiro y miro a Ron con algo de enfado-Era una estupida broma, bro-ma…no es como si la hubiera obligado a casarse conmigo o algo así- Fingió una risita débil

-…-Ron apretó los dientes

-Además, no es todo mi culpa…después de todo ¿Qué hacia ella en muestra pieza?-Fred rió de forma irónica

-Es cierto Ron, además…concuerdo con Fred, están haciendo mucho disturbio por algo tan pequeño-Comento George

-En su pieza…?-Ron pareció no escuchar lo ultimo que dijo George

-Si, estaba allí…que se yo por que, pero si entra a la habitación de los gemelos Weasley sin permiso…creo que no es tan difícil suponer que alguna broma te puedes llevar- Fred soltó un suspiro burlón-Y se supone que ella es lista

-No culpes a Fred, Ronnie –George sonrió

-Mira…-Ron trago saliva-No me importa si ella entro a su pieza o si…no se, lo que sea….solo dejen de fastidiar- Ron se volteo mordiéndose los labios de la rabia que sentía

-Espera Ron…-Ron se detuvo sin voltearse a ver a Fred- No me interesa Hermione…por si eso es lo que te preocupa

-No digas idioteces, eso no es lo que me importa…- Ron seguía de espalda a los gemelos

-De cualquier forma Fred, ¿Por qué le debería importar?-George sonrió maliciosamente –Según tengo entendido Ron esta saliendo con Laveder, si algún chico siente algún tipo de atracción por Hermione, no es problema de él- Ron se fue a paso rápido de ese lugar, los gemelos no lograron verle la cara, pero juraron escuchar un gemido de rabia salir de la pálida boca de su hermano.

-Gracias por apoyarme…la verdad tu no hiciste nada malo-Fred le sonrió a su gemelo

-No te preocupes, que solo tu te metieras en problemas…¿y perderme de la diversión?-George comenzó a reír- Pero aprendimos algo hoy; las bromas salen mejor cuando las hacemos juntos

-Puede ser….pero no veo en que forma pudiera haber ayudado que ambos hubiéramos besado a Hermione-Ambos comenzaron a reír.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

DIAS DESPUES 

Las cosas habían parecido volver a la normalidad en la madriguera, las cosas entre los gemelos y Ron iban bien y nada parecía estar fuera de lugar. El hecho que Hermione no le hablara a Fred no era una novedad ya que realmente nunca habían conversado mucho.

Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, Fred se sentía algo incomodo con el silencio de Hermione.

Cierta mañana antes aun que la señora Weasley se despertara para preparar el desayuno, Fred se despertó luego de un mal sueño, eran las seis de la mañana (quizás mas temprano), miro la cama junto a él, George dormía .

-Supongo que seria algo antipático si lo despertara- Fred tomo una camisa que había en el piso junto a su cama y se coloco unas zapatillas algo gastadas.-Iré a dar una vuelta George- Se rió interiormente frente a la imagen de él dándole una explicación a su hermano claramente dormido.

Camino por los pastizales húmedos de la madriguera, con las manos en los bolsillos pateaba un pequeño guijarro.De pronto se detuvo al escuchar un murmullo que venia desde otro lugar del patio, se acerco al sonido en si y se escondió entre unos arbustos. Unos pasos se escuchaban acercándose y los murmullos parecían cada vez tener mas sentido.

-Denuevo una pesadilla…-Una voz débil suspiro mientras una silueta delgada se dejaba caer sobre unas cajas en medio del patio- Ni modo… - Fred distinguió la silueta de Hermione sacando un libro de entre su bata

-_siempre leyendo_-Susurro lo suficientemente despacio como para que Hermione no escuchara, se quedo unos minutos observándola, ella parecía alejada de todo el mundo, como si el libro que leía realmente la trasladaba a otro mundo. De pronto Hermione tiro su libro con brusquedad al piso.

-Arg!- Dijo con la cara totalmente roja, Fred no pudo distinguir si era de ira o de vergüenza- Estupido Fred!!!- El muchacho se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre ¿Qué había echo él? –De seguro por su culpa tengo las pesadillas y no me puedo concentrar debidamente en mis libros…- Hermione frunció el ceño y recogió el libro del piso- Si tan solo me hubiera pedido disculpas, es realmente muy grosero- La muchacha suspiro, al notar que había dicho todo aquello en voz alta pareció avergonzarse, pero como nadie la escuchaba simplemente abrió nuevamente su libro y continuo con la lectura.

Fred permanecía entre los arbustos, aun sorprendido por la actitud de la joven ¿realmente seguía enfadada?. Pasado dos minutos Fred se decidió a hablar.

-Aun sigues enfadada?- Pregunto en tono de reproche, Hermione dio un brinco ya que ella creía estar completamente sola y esa voz la asusto un poco.

-George?...Fred?-Pregunto sin estar segura de quien era

-Fred, y George no esta aquí- Fred salio de entre los arbustos, al oír que Fred decía su nombre Hermione lucio algo enfadada y le dedico una mirada de reproche.

-Seguro que en tres minutos mas no me dirás que eres George?- Dijo con tono irritado

-Si, seguro, seguro…soy Fred- El muchacho pareció algo molesto con la actitud de la chica que tenia frente a él.

-Y que haces aquí?- Hermione arqueo la ceja sin despegar los ojos de las líneas del libro.

-Tuve un mal sueño, me desperté…y salí a dar una vuelta- Fred dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro- Al parecer tu también por lo que escuche…si mal no recuerdo dijiste algo de una pesadilla, y que era mi culpa- Hermione se ruborizo al notar que el chico había escuchado todo lo que dijo- La verdad, e besado a muchas chicas antes y nunca a ninguna le había causado pesadillas –El joven rió entre dientes.

-No te des gran importancia- Hermione suspiro- Mis pesadillas no tenían nada que ver con eso…sueño con cosas incompletas, siempre cosas a la mitad…supuse que era por que como no te disculpaste era una forma de mi subconsciente de decir que algo estaba incompleto-Hermione se detuvo bruscamente, sus mejillas se pusieron algo rosadas- ni siquiera se por que te digo esto a ti.

-Vamos… ¿enserio te molesto que no me disculpara?- la cara de Fred era una mezcla de incredulidad y risa

-Por supuesto que no, es solo que no te hubiera matado pedir perdón…- Hermione cerró el libro, se paro de encima de las cajas y dejo el libro allí

-Lo hubiera pedido si estuviera arrepentido- Fred bufo- Además, con la cachetada que me pegaste te deberías dar por pagada.

-Eres tan inmaduro…-Hermione se dejo caer en el pasto

-Pues…tampoco recuerdo que te hayas disculpado por entrar en mi pieza sin permiso- Fred se sentó junto a ella en el húmedo pastizal

-Lo hubiera pedido si estuviera arrepentida- Hermione rió

-Eres tan inmadura- Fred dibujo una sonrisa triunfadora en su rostro, Hermione tomo un trozo de pasto y lo arranco de la tierra, acto seguido se lo tiro en el rostro a Fred. El muchacho sonreía cundo arranco el también un trozo de pasto, pero, cuando se lo iba a tirar sus pies se enredaron entre ellos y callo sobre hermione; cara a cara. Se miraron unos segundos cuando Hermione rompió el silencio.

-Sal de encima mió acosador.- La cara de Fred se volvió totalmente roja, era una de las pocas ocasiones en que su cara era tan colorada como su cabello. Se volvió a sentar y esquivo la mirada de Hermione por algunos segundos

-No soy un acosador- Hermione rió al ver la cara de Fred

-Creo que nunca te había visto avergonzado- Le dedico una sonrisa entre dulce y burlona

-Es que creo que no diariamente me dicen "acosador"-Fred frunció el ceño

-Vamos, era solo una broma ¿no?...no hay para que tomárselas enserio- Hermione le dio una palmotada en la espalda a Fred con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Estas aprendiendo Greanger, pronto serás tan buena bromista como yo- El muchacho le devolvió la sonrisa a la joven.

Hermione miro unos segundo como cautivada la sonrisa de Fred, la verdad ahora más que nunca quería conocerlo...y más que eso…ella ahora quería, que él también la conociera…

Permanecieron sentados contándose anécdotas tontas durante un tiempo, Hermione estaba fascinada, nunca había hablado tanto tiempo con Fred, por otra parte él no lo había notado.

-Mira la hora, mejor entramos…no quiero llegar luego de que George se despierte- Fred se paro de donde estaba sentado, extendió una mano para ayudar a parar a Hermione.

-Vaya, que gesto mas caballeroso, no me lo esperaba de ti- Comento la joven mientras le tomaba la mano a Fred

-Pues si no quieres mi ayuda por mi es igual- Dijo Fred mientras le soltaba la mano a Hermione causando que ella se cayera.

-Muy gracioso- Hermione se paro y ambos se dirigieron de vuelta a la madriguera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione entro después de Fred a la Madriguera ya que se quedo observando el paisaje un rato antes de entrar. Cuando por fin se decidió a entrar el salón lucia totalmente desierto, se tiro sobre uno de los sillones que había en la sala. Antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir nuevamente su libro para leer, bajaron Harry y Ron rápidamente por las escaleras.

-Ah, Hermione…estabas aquí- Comento Harry sorprendido por la presencia de ella

-Si, hoy me e despertado temprano- La muchacha les dedico una sonrisa a sus amigos mientras ellos se acomodaban en el sillón junto a ella.

-Vaya, estas algo sucia- Ron rió entre dientes, Hermione estaba algo manchada con tierra, no solo en su bata, si no también en la cara (resultado luego de que Fred le tiro pasto a la cara).

-Enserio?- Hermione se toco el rostro con la mano- No lo había notado

-Estuviste practicando magia?-Pregunto Harry

-No…¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, es que es raro que estés sucia tan de mañana, creí que talvez un hechizo te salio mal y bueno…te ensuciaste

-Ah….no se trata de eso-Hermione se limpio con los dedos una mancha que tenia en la mejilla- Es que estuve hablando en el patio con Fred, seguro allí me ensucie.

-Con Fred?...pero creí que estabas enojada con él- Harry la miro con algo de sorpresa.

-Buen, si…pero ya se arreglo todo….de echo creo que ahora me cae mejor que antes- Ron puso cara como si se hubiera atragantado con un gran trozo de pavo.

CONTINUARA….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**NA: Hola!! Fin del capitulo 3!! Gracias a todos por los reviews, gracias en especial a las ninias que an segido los fics que escribo x33 espero no desilusionarlas!**

**Bueno, aquí temrine el 3° cap, espero que les aya gustado… òwo vamos metiendo a Ron en el culebron xDDDD….Bueno! sigan leyendolo y dejen reviews!!!!**

**Bai**


	4. Durante la excurcion

Lo que te hace especial

**Capitulo 4;**** En la excursión**

-Vaya…me parece curioso que Hermione diga que Fred le agrada ahora- Dijo Harry sin darle importancia mientras contemplaba junto a su amigo como unas aves sobrevolaban la madriguera.

-emm…a que te refieres?- Dijo el pelirrojo, también muy despreocupado del tema

-Bueno, no se…es que este es nuestro sexto año..y recién se da cuenta que le agrada alguien?-Harry seguía con la vista a un ave que parecía tener el ala derecha rota

-Si…tienes razón, pero es que es muy difícil que les agrade Fred o George en el colegio…se comportan muy mal, y a ella no le gusta mucho eso-Ron suspiro mientras miraba hacia el cielo

-Como si acá se comportaran bien- Dijo Harry con una risa irónica, Ron rió

-Tienes razón…pero que mas da…ayer cuando nos dijo que le había parecido agradable me sorprendí un poco, por que nunca creí que ella se llevara muy bien con Fred y George- Miraba ahora también al pájaro con el ala lastimada- Pero hoy no me parece tan raro…después de todo los conoce desde el mismo tiempo que nos conoce a nosotros…les debe haber agarrado cariño

-Si…´-Harry no parecía muy interesado en el tema

-Tu que crees?...talvez esta bajo un maleficio Imperios o algo…- Ron dibujo en su rostro una tonta mueca de miedo.Harry rió por lo bajo

-Hermione es muy lista como para que le hagan un maleficio, además para que hacerlo mientras estamos en la madriguera…es casi imposible- Harry sonrió con ganas- Hasta es mas probable que le guste Fred- Una carcajada salio del joven con el cabello desordenado

-A Hermione le gusta Fred?!-Ron salto de su lugar en el mullido césped, Harry lo miro perplejo

-Por supuesto que no…solo lo dije por decir…es como decir que tan imposible es que tenga un maleficio imperios- Ron suspiro y se volvió a tirar a la hierba

-Tienes razón, es un disparate- En el rostro del pelirrojo se formaba una sonrisa se conformidad- …Además ellos son muy distintos….-Harry que ya estaba arto del tema decidió cambiarlo antes de que su amigo hiciera un nuevo comentario

-Y….que crees que halla de cenar hoy?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días eran muy calidos en la madriguera, pero cierto aire a rutina los había inundado los últimos días, por lo que a la señora Weasley se le había ocurrido que podían ir a caminar a los alrededores de la madriguera por que era más seguro que salir a cualquier otra parte. A todos les pareció una gran idea ya que los alrededores de la madriguera eran casi un mini bosque.

La mañana que partían a su pequeña excursión la señora Weasley no olvido recordarles 16 veces que debían permanecer juntos en grupos de mínimo dos personas.

-Ya! Vamos marchando sin perder más tiempo!!!-Grito George mientras señalaba la salida a todos

-Puedes no gritar! Ya sabemos que debemos salir-Gruño Ron al que no le había echo gracia despertarse tan temprano para ir a caminar a las afueras de su propia casa.

-Bueno para hacerlo mas divertido con George hemos pensado en dividirnos en dos grupos…uno ira conmigo y otro con George- Fred y George se miraron con complicidad- así que…George, escoge tu a tu grupo por favor…

-Deseguro nos tienen preparadas algunas bromas pesadas- Le susurro Ron a Harry sin que nadie pudiera oírlo, Harry asintió con la cabeza, ya que pensaba exactamente lo mismo que su amigo.

-Haber…pido a Harry y a Ginny.-Dijo George haciéndole señas a los dos aludidos para que lo siguiecen

-Bueno…entonces a mi me tocan Ronnie y Hermione- Fred miro maliciosamente a Ron unos segundos, luego le hizo una seña a él y a Hermione para que se acercaran- Y nos toca despedirnos- Fred y George sonrieron

-Despedirnos?-Preguntaron Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny al unísono

-Pues claro, mi grupo-George se apunto con su mano al pecho- Ira a recorrer por la derecha

-Y el mió por la izquierda-Puntualizo Fred

-Pero la señora Weasley, es decir su madre, a dicho que no nos separemos- Les dijo Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido a los dos gemelos

-No, a dicho que intentemos no separarnos-Fred sonrió

-Y que no vayamos en grupos menores que de a 2 personas, y somos tres por grupo…así que estamos bien- George y Fred se despidieron con las manos y guiaron a sus "grupos" a sus respectivos destinos

Al cabo de diez minutos Ron no podía distinguir donde estaba, Hermione parecía algo confusa y asustada y Fred solo caminaba sonriente sin parecer tener idea a donde iban.

-Esto..Fred…adonde supuestamente vamos-Pregunto Hermione con cierto recelo

-A ninguna parte-Ron y Hermione se miraron con incredulidad

-¿a ninguna parte?-Pregunto Ron un poco escéptico de las palabras de su hermano

-Si…a ninguna parte, esa es la gracia de las excursiones…uno va a descubrir, con George creemos que si caminamos hacia lados opuestos nos encontraremos al final…lo sacamos de un libro muggle de papá- Fred miro al cielo como intentando recordar- No recuerdo el nombre, pero era de un muggle que dijo que la tierra era redonda, los muy entupidos creían que era cuadrara ¡Ja!

-Hablas de Colon verdad?...del que dijo que daría la vuelta a la tierra?¨-Pregunto Hermione con el mismo tono en el que siempre le respondía a los profesores en clases

-Si ese…lo que sea, creímos que seria entretenido probarlo, además si nos perdemos usamos la magia…por eso nos dividimos, solo George y yo podemos hacer magia- Fred inflo el pecho con aire de suficiencia

-Lo tenían muy planeado...-Hermione arqueo la ceja-Seguramente ustedes se las arreglaron para que su madre creyera que esto de la excursión era buena idea

-Bueno…algo así-Fred sonrió

-Son unos idiotas, pudieron haber probado su teoría solos, mira que hacerme levantar temprano solo para perdernos por aquí entre los árboles- Gruño Ron quien aun no se despertaba del todo

-Será entretenido- Ron sintió como su hermano le palmeaba la espalda con alegría.

Caminaron durante 20 minutos aproximadamente antes de que Fred se dignara a escuchar los reclamos de cansancio de sus acompañantes.

-Vale, descansemos un rato-Fred suspiro y se sentó sobre una roca algo mas grande que lo normal, tomo su cantimplora y la hallo vacía- _Accio Agua!_-el agua vino directamente hasta Fred, pero no entro en la cantimplora, simplemente lo mojo de pies a cabeza, lo intento tres veces antes de concluir que tendría que ir a buscar agua a algún rió cercano-Bueno, iré a buscar agua, no se muevan

-Fred no! Tu madre nos dijo que no nos separáramos…o que nos quedemos en grupos de a dos…no puedes ir solo-Hermione le dio un codazo a Ron para que la apoyara- Iremos contigo

-QUE?!- Ron se tiro sobre el pasto con aspecto cansado- Ni de broma! Fue su estupida idea venir, que se las arregle solo si se le acabo el agua

-Ron tiene razón, además yo tengo magia por cualquier cosa- Fred apretó la varita que había dentro de sus vaqueros-lo importante es que ustedes no se separen, si les pasa algo mamá me matara

-Pero es muy peligroso y…-Hermione no alcanzo a terminar para cuando Fred ya había emprendido camino.

-Déjalo, no le pasara nada, conocemos estos lugares desde pequeños- Ron suspiro con alivio por no haber tenido que ir a buscar agua-Mamá siempre lo exagera todo, no hay peligros por aquí.

-Ella solo quiere que estemos seguros, y tiene razón…últimamente todo se ha vuelto mucho mas inseguro- La voz de Hermione parecía apagarse

-Vamos, no…no te…preocupes- Ron trago saliva- El innombrable no esta por aquí- Un sudor frió corrió por su cara, odiaba ese tema de conversación mas que nada

-Lo se, pero los mortifagos…buscan a Harry ¿recuerdas?... esto fue mala idea, estoy empezando a preocuparme- La voz de Hermione lucia algo temblorosa

-Suenas igual que Mamá, nada nos pasara, ni a nosotros, ni a Harry, ni a Fred ni a nadie….estamos seguros- Ron respiro hondo, aun le costaba hablar después de todo lo que había caminado

-S..si…supongo que todo esta bien- Hermione abrió la boca luego, como intentando decir algo, luego la cerro y se mordió el labio con aire de preocupación, pero no dijo nada pasado varios minutos.

-Vaya, Fred se esta demorando mucho…muero de sed-Ron miro dentro de su cantimplora vacía

-Y si algo le paso?

-Deja ya de preocuparte, todo esta bien-Ron le palmeo el hombro, segundos después sintieron un extraño ruido algo brusco

-Ah!-Grito Hermione asustada mientras abrazaba imbolubntariamente a Ron- Que a sido eso?-Dijo aun aferrada a los brazos del chico

-No lo se- Ron miraba para todos lados intentando divisar lo que provoco el ruido- Ah, es solo un gnomo extraviado-Dijo señalando un pequeño bulto que se movía de forma poco constante- Seguramente mas esta desgnomisando el jardín, este debió haber caído cerca-Luego de reírse un poco del Gnomo que se tambaleaba cerca, se percato de que Hermione temblaba- Estas bien?

-Si…es solo que me asuste…soy una tonta- Hermione suspiro

-Claro que no, siempre te va bien en los exámenes, y eres la mas lista de la clase- Ron dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa ingenua, luego se percato en los ojos de su amiga; estaban algo húmedos- Te as asustado de verdad?

-Pues…si…es solo que…creí que….-Hermione miro a Ron como dudando si decirle-Que era un mortifago o algo así, últimamente, me preocupo mucho por eso….en especial por Harry, el a estado al borde de la muerte tanto…-Una ligera lágrima se deslizo por el rostro de la joven

-No te preocupes, el sabe defenderse, además, estamos nosotros para ayudarlo-Ron esbozo una tímida sonrisa, Hermione lo abrazo con fuerzas mientras ron sentía que su camisa se humedecía un poco

-también, tengo miedo que te pase algo a ti, o a Ginny- Un gemido salio de los labios de la chica, Ron solo le palmeo la espalda amablemente, no sabia que decir, él no sabia que su amiga tenia esos miedos, parecía que hace tan poco se habían peleado por que él salía con Lavender Brown que le parecía increíble estar abrazándola en ese momento.

Por un momento Hermione no miro a Ron a los ojos, pero luego, subió la vista y se miraron fijamente, Ron vacilo unos segundos, pero tímidamente fue acercando su cara a los labios de la chica, hasta que todo termino en un dulce pero tímido beso.

Desde detrás de un árbol Fred veía todo con detenimiento, había llegado hace solo segundos, pero no había tenido el valor de interrumpir esa escena, algo dentro de él se lo impedía. Sujeto con fuerza la varita y sintió un fuerte impulso de lanzarle cualquier conjuro a Ron, el que fuera para alejarlo de Hermione.

Fred sintió entonces que el pecho se le apretaba, había contenido la respiración involuntariamente y miraba fijamente la escena, un extraño sentimiento entonces empezó a aflorar dentro de él. Se sentía tentado por todas partes a irrumpir el conmovedor momento, a fastidiar a su hermano, pero algo en el se lo impedían, un miedo irracional a ir hacia ellos, y luego que lo miraran fijamente y…

"Ron y yo estamos saliendo juntos" Una fantasmal voz de Hermione apareció de pronto en la cabeza del joven, algo en ese momento le empezó a doler dentro del cuerpo, no sabia distinguir si era el pecho, el estomago o la cabeza, pero un extraño malestar que en su vida había sentido lo impulso a sentarse bruscamente en el suelo, y esperar a que todo terminara, y luego fingir que nada había pasado, sobre todo, fingí que nunca había sentido lo que en ese momento estaba experimentando.

-Esto…-Hermione se alejo lentamente de Ron con una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro

-Lo…lo siento mucho-El Joven miro distraídamente a una roca mientras intentaba perderse de la mirada de su amiga

Fred apareció en ese momento, sin ningún sentimiento agradable en el cuerpo ( "así se debe sentir el ataque de un dementor" pensó Fred mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban Hermione y Ron)

-E vuelto con agua!!-Dijo forzando una sonrisa y mostrándoles su cantimplora toda mojada

-Que…que bueno…-titubeo la chica mirando aun fijamente a Ron

-Si ¿quieren?-Fred extendió la cantimplora y la puso primero frente a Hermione y luego frente a Ron

-No gracias, yo creo que deberíamos irnos…digo…para llegar primeros- Ron seguía mirando con interés la roca

-Pues bien, entonces en marcha!-Luego de que Fred dijo eso Hermione y Ron se pararon y lo siguieron, caminaron durante varios minutos, el ambiente era extremadamente tenso y nadie decía nada.Fred miraba tan fijamente el camino que cualquiera diría que intentaba memorizarlo, Ron miraba despistadamente las rocas, los arbustos o cualquier cosa que mantuviera a Hermione fuera de su campo visual, por su parte Hermione se alternaba para mirar a Ron y al camino.

Pasados 76 minutos se encontraron con George y los demás, este extendía la mano saludando enérgicamente, Fred se apresuro y fue con los demás, solo segundos después reía de buena gana junto a George.

El camino de vuelta fue mas alegre, Fred y George bromeaban juntos, Ron y Harry conversaban aunque el joven pelirrojo no parecía muy atento a lo que su amigo intentaba decirle, y Ginny y Hermione hablaban de las lindas flores del camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa noche Ron miraba distraídamente por la ventana mientras Harry hacia sus deberes de vacaciones en un pergamino en bastante mal estado.

-Ron, tienes alguna idea de que causo la revolución de los gnomos?-Pregunto Harry mientras tachaba una frase en su pergamino

-Ah…si…-Ron miraba el estrellado cielo que había al otro lado de su habitación

-Ron? Me estas escuchando?!-Harry se volteo ver a su amigo y noto que él tenia la vista perdida

-Si..si por supuesto-Ron miro a Harry-¿Qué me decías?

-Te preguntaba por la tarea que nos dejo el profesor Binns

-A..si…creo que es sobre los gnomos-Ron parpadeo como intentando despertarse

-Si…eso lo se..-Harry suspiro- Te pasa algo?

-A mi?...no que te hace pensar eso?-Pregunto Ron titubeante mientras jugueteaba con un cojín ente sus manos

-Nada, solo el hecho de que no te veo tan nervioso desde el primer partido de Griffyndor que tuviste que jugar como guardián-Harry noto que Ron se sonrojaba un poco

-Yo…es solo que….-Ron sudaba mucho-..es Hermione- Concluyo al fin

-Hermione? Que le paso?-

-Nada…es que yo…yo la…-La voz de Ron se apagaba mientras el hablaba- yo la bese…-Esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro inaudible

-Que? No te escuche

-Yo la…-Ron tomo un bocado de aire-La bese- Ron se sonrojo hasta los pies

-La…besaste?- Harry quedo perplejo, no se esperaba eso…hace tan poco que sus amigos se habían reconciliado por que Ron salía con Lavender, que temía que pelearan denuevo- Pero tu…no sales con Lavender?

-Lo se!-Ron se tiro sobre la cama- Harry…te puedo pedir un favor?

-Cual favor?-Eso a Harry le producía un mal presentimiento

-Ne... necesito que hables con Hermione…y que le pidas perdón de mi parte…no me quiero pelear denuevo con ella-Ron suspiro

-Pero, por que no se lo pides tu?

-Porque siempre terminamos peleando…por favor

-Esta bien-Harry acepto con pesar, pero era cierto, si Ron y Hermione hablaban todo resultaría mucho peor, solo deseo que Hermione no le mandara pájaros a atacarlo a él.

CONTINUARA……………

**NA:****Disculpenme por tardar tanto en actualizar!!!!!! Pero es que mi computador murio..y no pude seguir escribiendo, pero ya lo arreglaron n0n!!!! así que ahora actualizare con mucha mas frecuencia.**

**Espero que este cap les alla gustado, y que sigan leyendo el fic a pesar de lo que me demore en actualizar uxu!!!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!!!!**


	5. Las Lagrimas de Hermione

Lo que te hace especial

**Capitulo ****5; Las lagrimas de Hermione**

-"Le voy a pegar…no se por que pero le voy a pegar tan fuerte que llorara durante meses….eso are es un estupido"-Fred se mordió los labios con rabia-"…lo peor es que ni siquiera se por que estoy enojado con él….es un estupido!"

-Fred!- George balanceo una mano frente a la cara de su hermano-Levántate ya, se que estas despierto…además es hora de desayunar- George le tiro un cojín encima a su hermano

-Buenos días George-el joven bostezo enérgicamente mientras miraba fijamente a su hermano

-Hay algo que te preocupe?-George arqueo la ceja al mirar a su hermano

-No, nada- Fred suspiro, no podía mentirle a su hermano, no a George-Bueno…en realidad si hay algo…pero no me preocupa, es solo…no se, es inquietante- Fred repaso en su mente lo confuso que se sentía, no podía definir bien esa emoción, así que la palabra "inquietante" le resultaba bastante apropiada

-así que inquietante…-George lo miro unos segundos a los ojos- Podría apostar a que se que te pasa-George sonrió al ver la cara de incredulidad de su hermano

-A si?...lo sabes?-Fred miro a George con incredulidad, es cierto que entre ellos siempre podían saber en que pensaba el otro, pero ni siquiera él sabia bien lo que le pasaba como para que George lo supiera

-Seguramente…-sonrió con picardía a Fred-Vaya, que bajo as caído…estar así por una chica…realmente lamentable- hizo un sonido con la boca como de reprobación- Nunca me lo habría esperado de ti- En sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa

-Que estupideces estas hablando?-Fred frunció el ceño

-Jajaj…no te lo tomes a mal, es solo una broma-George palmeo a Fred en la espalda con alegría- Después de todo además de ser una sabihonda no tiene nada de malo- Solo una risita por lo bajo

-De…de que hablas?!- Fred sentía como los colores se le subían al rostro, pero le costaba diferenciar si estaba enojado o avergonzado-Yo no estoy así por Hermione!

-Nadie dijo nada de Hermione-George amplio su sonrisa

-Bueno…es lógico no…¿a cuantas sabihondas mas conocemos?-Fred trago saliva

-Tienes razón…vamos, el desayuno debe estar listo-George se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta

-George-Fred dio un hondo suspiro- No me gusta Hermione, y quiero que te quede claro, pero…si así fuera…¿seria algo tonto?

-No lo se, mamá decía que lo de la tienda de chascos era algo tonto…pero nos ha ido muy bien ¿no?-Y diciendo eso George se fue de la habitación, un minuto después Fred bajaba también.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Fred bajo ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa mientras la señora Weasley ponía unas tostadas sobre los platos y un poco de huevos con tocinos.

-Buenos días- Dijo medio adormilado mientras se sentaba entre George y Ginny, por el rabillo del ojo observo a Ron inconcientemente, él lucia muy nervioso, jugaba con sus huevos con tocino y no quitaba la vista del plato, junto a él estaba Harry que alternaba la vista de Ron a Hermione con una expresión de complicidad.

-Observas algo interesante?-Pregunto George quien también comenzó a mirar a Harry y a Ron

-No, nada que me llame mucho la atención-Dijo Fred mientras mordía un poco de su tostada

-Oye…¿recuerdas que hoy en la noche teníamos pensado mejorar algunos productos para la tienda?-Pregunto George con sonrisa picara

-Si- Mascullo su gemelo mientras masticaba su tostada

-Bueno, tengo que salir hoy…a ver algo de los permisos y esas cosas

-esta bien, lo are yo solo- Fred bebió algo de jugo de naranja

-No, no te preocupes por eso, es mucho trabajo para uno solo

-Y…¿pretendes que lo dejemos para otro día?

-No…nada de eso-La sonrisa de George se extendió aun más

-¿Entonces?- Su hermano lo miraba con curiosidad

-Bueno, le e pedido a Hermione que te ayude, sabe mucho…-George se detuvo para ver la expresión en el rostro de su hermano

-Que?!-Fred escupió medio vaso de jugo, todos en la mesa voltearon a verlo-No..no pasa nada, sigan desayunando-Fingió una sonrisa, y cuando ya nadie los miraba le hablo a su hermano en susurro- ¿Qué pretendes?

-Nada, solo lo mejor para la tienda, sabes que ella sabe mucho…además me a dicho que no tiene problemas con ayudarte hoy en la noche- George sonrió

-Eres un…-Fred se mordió el labio, en el fondo agradecía lo que hacia George- ¿Pero en que nos puede ayudar precisamente ella?

-Vamos! No recuerdas la broma que te hizo cuando te tiño el pelo-George contuvo una risa-Fue magistral, lo tiene bien oculto pero debe tener un buen arsenal de ideas para bromas y chascos

-No se…podríamos hacerlo otro día, no es necesario molestar a otras personas con el negocio…

-A las 22:00hrs en el salón, Hermione dice que llevara algunos libros que les pueden ser de utilidad- George bebió de su taza con rostro triunfante

-Odio cuando las bromas me las haces a mi- Fred se dejo caer sobre su posillo de cereal y dio la conversación por terminada

Horas mas tarde.-.-.-.-.

Harry hacia sus deberes en la sala mientras Ron, Fred y George jugaban en el patio de atrás, su sucio pergamino estaba ahora mas rayado y sucio que antes.

-Te ayudo?-Tras el estaba Hermione quien tenia en las manos lo que parecía su redacción sobre la rebelión de los gnomos

-Por favor-Dijo Harry en tono suplicante, Hermione se sentó a su lado y saco un pergamino nuevo que llevaba en sus manos

-Toma, será mejor que empieces denuevo, ese pergamino no se ve muy bien- Hermione le extendió el pergamino nuevo a Harry quien lo recibió de buena gana

-Gracias

Estuvieron redactando el trabajo de Harry por casi media hora, cuando al fin Harry se animo, suspiro hondo y dejo la pluma sobre la mesa.

-Esto…Hermione…Ron me contó…-La cara de Hermione pareció desfigurarse un poco-Me pidió que te pidiera disculpas

-Disculpas?-Dijo ella con un hilo de voz, aun así el tono sarcástico se distinguió perfectamente

-Si…disculpas, bueno, tú sabes él esta con Lavender…y….de verdad esta arrepentido-Harry se ponía cada vez más nervioso ¿Por qué tenia él que lidiar con esa situación tan incomoda?

-Arrepentido?!-Ahora la voz de Hermione era enérgica y enfadada- Arrepentido?...es un imbecil!-Hermione se paro bruscamente de su asiento y se marcho dando zancadas, Harry alcanzo a escuchar que murmuraba algo con "pensar en los sentimientos de los demás" y otra cosa que sonaba mucho como "es la persona mas insensible que conozco". Al fin Hermione se perdió de vista, pero Harry hubiera jurado ver como unas finas lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

A los pocos minutos Harry entro a la habitación que compartía con Ron, en una de las camas estaba ron con expresión de cansancio

-E…Hable con Hermione-Declaro Harry, Ron salto de su lugar y lo miro fijamente

-Y?-Pregunto con los ojos grandes de curiosidad

-Bueno…tus disculpas…no se las a tomado bien…-Harry suspiro profundamente- A dicho algo de que eres insensible y…todo eso

-Siempre dice lo mismo…no es que sea insensible…¿Qué era lo que quería que hiciera?-Dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo

-Que se yo?!-Harry se tiro en su cama algo agotado

-Bueno…igual gracias-Ron también se dejo caer en su cama y se quedo mirando un buen rato el techo de su habitación

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ese imbecil…y encima mandar a Harry a hablar conmigo, es un cobarde!- Hermione arrugaba un trozo de papel mientras lo tiraba hacia el pasto-Un cobarde! Poco hombre!!- Arrugaba mas fuerte otro trozo de papel- Arrepentido?!...que clase de disculpas es esa?!...suena como si besarme fuera algo repugnante!!- Tiro el trozo de papel, lo siguió con la vista y vio entonces como George salía de la madriguera- Oh! Es cierto! Quede con Fred para ayudarlo en su tienda- Hermione vio la hora, la 22:15, se paro y se fue corriendo al interior de la madriguera.

Entro al salón corriendo y vio a Fred sentado con cara de profundo aburrimiento en una butaca del salón, cuando ella entro la miro con reproche.

-Creí que era a las 10 de la noche- frunció en ceño

-Si, perdón, subo a buscar los libros y listo-Dijo Hermione mientras corría escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

-Matare a George por esto…-Susurro por lo bajo Fred mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, aunque no pudo evitar que una sonrisa le aflorara de los labios

Pasados 2 minutos Hermione bajo con un par de libros a toda prisa.

-Disculpa la tardanza…es que tenía la mente en otra parte- Dejo los libros sobre una pequeña mesita frente a la butaca de Fred

-No te preocupes…creí que no vendrías, como no te gusta mucho eso de las bromas

-Si, ósea, no…es que realmente me han sorprendido con lo complejo que pueden ser sus productos, cuando fui a su tienda quede impresionada- Dijo jadeando mientras hojeaba unas hojas, luego miro fijamente a Fred- Y que es precisamente lo que quieren crear…por que George me dijo que viniera por que querían que les ayudara a crear nuevos productos-Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-Si…bueno-La verdad Fred no había pensado en eso- Teníamos pensado…esa poción que me tiño el cabello…es muy útil para cuando quieres que alguien se disculpe

-Ah eso!- Hermione sonrió- No es muy difícil, es algo bastante básico…pero podría enseñarles a hacerlo, la magia de sus productos es mucho mas elaborada, deseguro aprenden rapidísimo y luego les resulta pan comido

-enserio?...seria genial que nos enseñaras- sonrió levemente el muchacho

-Y que mas?,… tienes alguna otra idea para algún producto?- Pregunto Hermione sin dejar de hojear sus libros

-Bueno…no en realidad, creí que tu tendrías una idea-El joven pelirrojo se rasco la cabeza con impaciencia

-Bueno, en realidad si, ya había previsto que no tendrían nada en mente- Hermione cerro su grueso libro- Bueno, no soy muy buena con las bromas…así que pensé en algo mas útil como…no se…un caramelo que ayude a que uno no se desconcentre en clases- Dijo tímidamente

-Un caramelo que te ayude a concentrarte en clases?- Fred arqueo la ceja- ¿Quién compraría algo así?...bueno pudo ser peor, pudiste haber dicho alguna estupidez relacionada con los elfos domésticos, como un dulce que te cree conciencia sobre lo importante que es la liberación de esas criaturas- Fred rió con ganas

-Pues no seria mala idea! A los magos les falta ver que los elfos merecen libertad- Dijo Hermione con aire ofendido- Ahora, si mis ideas son muy tontas para ti puedo irme!-Las mejillas de la muchacha estaban rojas de rabia- Como si no tuviera suficiente con el estupido de tu hermano- Murmuro por lo bajo, pero Fred alcanzo a escucharlo

-Que paso con Ron?- Fred sintió como el corazón aceleraba sus latidos, se agarro el pecho "A ti no te gusta, a ti no te gusta" pensó, el corazón fue calmando su latir mientras el repetía estas palabras

-Nada, no es algo de lo que quiera conversar- Hermione se acurruco en su asiento y volvió a abrir el libro- ¿en que estábamos?

-Me ibas a decir que te hizo Ron-Inquirio Fred descaradamente

-Eso no es cierto- Hermione lo miro con reproche- Bueno, talvez no tenga ideas muy interesantes, pero traje algunos libros con los que nos podemos orientar…

-…- Fred vacilo unos momentos antes de hablar- "que es lo peor que te puede pasar si lo dices?"-Pensó para si- "tienes curiosidad, es solo por eso…y si se lo dices seguramente te cuente que paso"- Su corazón volvía a palpitar con rapidez- "es por curiosidad, por curiosidad, solo curiosidad, nada mas que curiosidad"…

-…Por ejemplo aquí hay unas ideas muy interesantes de un mago que hechizaba instrumentos para que bailaran…no se de que serviría pelo lo encontre interesante….-Hermione pasaba por encima de las hojas con la vista fijas en las palabras en ellas escritas

-…."solo curiosidad, vamos…díselo, te dirá todo…¿Cuándo te as quedado con una duda?...siempre te enteras de lo que te quieres enterar…vamos….vamos"-Seguía pensando para si mientras Hermione le lanzaba ideas al aire

-…y mira, aquí dice que por ninguna circunstancia al arroz hay que ponerle algún hechizo para la caída del pelo, una bruja una vez lo intento y no solo se le cayo el pelo a la victima si no también la cabeza…-Dijo horrorizada Hermione

-"esta bien, se lo digo y ella me dice que paso"- Puntualizo Fred en su mente- Cuando dijiste…lo de Ron…es por..

-Te dije que no hablare de eso- La muchacha frunció el ceño, sin embargo Fred siguió hablando

-Por lo del beso que se dieron en la excursión- Fred suspiro hondo intentando notar cada expresión en el rostro de Hermione

-Como…lo supiste?-Pregunto joven blanca como el pergamino

-Los vi-Aclaro descaradamente Fred

-Pu..pues….¿¡Que diablos hacías espiándonos?!- La cara de Hermione estaba roja por una mezcla entre vergüenza y rabia

-¿Espiándolos? ¡como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer!... Yo solamente volví cuando se estaban besando, y me dio tristeza interrumpir su conmovedor momento juntos-Esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono de burla tan desagradable que la cara de Hermione parecía que iba a reventar

-Eres igual de insensible que tu hermano!!- Hermione se paro violentamente con los ojos cubiertos de lagrimas, rápidamente se apresuro a limpiarlos con las mangas de su polera- Si te interesa saber que paso podrías tener algo de tacto! Podrías intentar no hacerme sentir peor de lo que ya me siento!- Hermione aclaro su garganta y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la madriguera, salio dando zancadas hacia el patio.

-Quien te dijo que me interesaba saber que te paso?!-Fred grito desde su asiento mirando hacia la puerta por donde se había ido Hermione.

Fred miro los libros que Hermione había dejado sobre la mesa, por un instante fugaz se sintió algo culpable, ella había ido hasta allí a ayudarlo...y el no había sido nada educado.

-No es mi culpa, que se sienta mal y que a cualquier mínima provocación se ponga sentimental no es mi culpa-Susurro bajo mientras ordenaba los libros regados por la mesa, entre ellos cayo una hoja de pergaminos con varias ideas subrayadas o tachadas que se titulaba "ideas para Fred", Fred sonrió al leer entre una de las ideas "dulce que te cree conciencia sobre lo importante que es la liberación de elfos domésticos".Se renovó su sentimiento de culpa, realmente ella había tenido intenciones de ayudarlo, ahora que lo pensaba, seguramente ella se sentía mal, pero igual fue a ayudarlo.

-No le pediré disculpas…-frunció el ceño mientras tomaba todos los libros y los ponía en una pila de libros, miro fugazmente la puerta que daba al patio- Le pediré disculpas…pero solo por hacerla venir y no tomar sus ideas enserio…lo otro no a sido mi culpa- Fred dejo los libros apilados sobre la pequeña mesa y salio al patio, hacia mucho frió afuera, y no había indicios de Hermione por ninguna parte.

Camino durante unos segundos, luego escucho unos sollozos a lo lejos, se acerco y la vio a ella llorando acurrucada junto a un arbusto.

Hermione debió haber escuchado los pasos de Fred, ya que se seco las lágrimas apresuradamente y se volvió hacia donde estaba él.

-Que quieres?-Dijo con la voz aun cortada

-quería pedirte disculpas- Al ver la expresión de asombro de Hermione agrego- Por hacerte venir y no tomar en cuenta tus ideas…por eso-Puntualizo

-Ah-Dijo escuetamente la chica

- Bueno, eso- Fred se disponía irse nuevamente al calor de la madriguera, pero algo en su interior se lo impedía, de pronto sintió como su boca pronunciaba palabras que el no tenia la intención de decir-¿Tienes frió?

-Te importa?-Respondió de forma fría Hermione sin mirarlo a la cara

-No, es solo que me gusta preguntarle a todas las personas si tienen frió-Dijo en tono irónico, la muchacha lo miro con una débil sonrisa en los labios-¿Tienes frió?- Volvió a preguntar

-Bueno, este lugar no es lo que digamos calido…y yo no tengo mi abrigo de invierno

-Toma-Fred extendió la mano y le paso su chaleco a Hermione- Pontela, es de lana

-Gra…gracias-Hermione vacilo al recibirla, luego se la puso con algo de torpeza- ¿no te dará frió?

-No tengo frió… resisto bien el frió, no soy un débil o algo así- El muchacho lanzo una risa- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

-Si, ya no tengo frió…gracias-Hermione se acurruco un poco mas junto al arbusto

-No, yo me refería…da igual-Fred miro a Hermione rápidamente, luego desvió su mirada hacia el cielo

-¿me estabas intentando preguntar si estaba mejor de animo?-Hermione sonrió incrédula- Vaya, me cuesta creerlo…nunca creí que Fred Weasley, el bromista consagrado de Hogwart le preguntara a una sabihonda si se siente mejor-Fred rió

-Y yo nunca creí que mi hermano menor se volviera el mejor amigo del único que logro derrotar al innombrable, pero ya ves…la vida es impredecible- Fred rió, pero el rostro de Hermione se apago al escuchar la mención a Ron

-Lo siento-Dijo casi automáticamente Fred

-No te preocupes, de cualquier forma no es culpa tuya-Hermione esbozo una tímida sonrisa, Fred camino hacia ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Me explicaras que te paso-Fred suspiro hondo y le costo creer que fuera el que estaba actuando de esa manera tan poco común en él

-Realmente, no quiero hablar de eso…-Hermione suspiro con pesar

-Entonces…talvez solo necesitas un hombro en el cual llorar- Fred rodeo con uno de sus brazos a la chica y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

-Gracias-Dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-No hay problema, pero si le dices a alguien que me e comportado de esta forma tan cursi, juro que despertaras cubierta por plumas-Hermione rió

Fred sintió como Hermione intentaba contener las lagrimas frente a él, seguramente aun no confiaba en el como para mostrarse llorando frente a él.Pero no importaba, un gran globo de alegría se inflo en el pecho del muchacho, algo que nunca antes había sentido.

CONTINUARA…..

**NA:Bueno :D Aquí otro cap!!! Espero que les alla gustado x33!!!! Gomen si en este cap Fred esta medio OoC..pero es que si no nunca prodria emparejarlo con Herms xDDDD**

**Bueno, espero que les alla gustado y dejen reviews n0n!!!**

**Hasta el proximo cap!!!!**


	6. Quiero a Fred

Lo que te hace especial

**Capitulo ****6; Quiero a Fred **

A la mañana Hermione parecía de mejor humor que el día anterior, incluso se limito a fulminar a Ron con la mirada solo dos veces en todo el desayuno, Harry estaba especialmente feliz, ya que no quería estar en medio de una disputa (como le solía pasar) y considerando el humor de Hermione creyó que sus amigos se reconciliaron a cosa de días.

Fue un desayuno tranquilo y luego de terminar de recoger la mesa Hermione se fue a leer al patio, y Ron y Harry de fueron al salón a pasar el rato.

-Creo, que deberías hablar con ella aprovechando que hoy despertó de buen humor-Dijo Harry a su amigo mientras miraba distraídamente a Ginny por el rabillo del ojo

-Bueno…no se, ¿no podrías hablar tu con ella?

-No, creo que una de las razones por las que se enojo fue que no fueras tú en persona a pedirle disculpas- Ron suspiro profundamente y miro a Harry con abatimiento- Además…¿Qué te podría pasar?

-Bromeas!! Me podría matar…Hermione es muy buena con la magia y eso….y si me lanza un hechizo que haga que se me caigan las orejas-Ron sujeto sus orejas con las manos

-No seas ridículo, además, lo tendrás que hacer tarde o temprano, y es mejor ahora que ella esta de buen humor-Propuso Harry

-Puede ser…

-.-.-.-.

En el patio estaba Hermione sentada sobre el pasto acariciando a su gato, Ron la vio y decidió que Harry tenía razón y él tenia que hablar ese día con Hermione.

-Hola-Dijo tímidamente sentándose junto a la chica

-Hola-Respondió fríamente sin mirarlo a los ojos

-Que buen clima no?...Espero que no se nuble- Miro atontadamente al cielo fingiendo interés

-Muy buen clima, si

-Bueno, yo quería hablar…-Trago saliva mientras sentía que sudor frió escurría por su frente-…bueno, hablar, de lo que paso….-Hermione lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido- lo que paso el otro día, el día de la excursión

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente, gracias-La muchacha suspiro con resignación y miro a Ron con ojos compasivos-…te escucho

-Este…bueno, es que….quería pedirte disculpas-Ron miro distraídamente el césped antes de continuar-Bueno, no es que allá estado mal, ni nada…pero no estuvo bien…es decir….lo que intento decir..es que no estuvo bien por que yo tengo novia y todo eso, no que en si no haya estado bien...por que no es que aya estado mal….-Ron se sonrojo un tanto

-Entiendo, yo… no estoy enojada-Hermione miro a Ron-Solo, talvez me cueste un poco volver a verte como lo hacia antes

-Lo entiendo-Ron bajo la vista y camino despacio hacia la puerta de la madriguera, poco ante de abrir el pomo de la puerta se volteo y intento mirar a Hermione, pero la vista se le desvió nuevamente hacia sus zapatos- Espero volver a recuperar alguna vez nuestra amistad- Dicho esto abrió la puerta y entro aun con la cabeza gacha.

-También lo espero-Hermione acaricio el césped bajo ella con la mano mientras observaba el horizonte, estuvo sentada ahí como muda mirando al vació unos diez minutos, hasta que una figura se sentó junto a ella

-Hola- La figura, que ahora cobraba la forma de un alto y delgado muchacho, se acomodo en el césped junto a ella

-Err..no note cuando llegaste, hola-Hermione se restregó los ojos y se acomodo el cabello- George ¿verdad?

-Como lo sabes?

-Significa que acerté?- La muchacha sonrió de forma dulce y miro nuevamente la cara del muchacho, la cejas de este se curvaron un poco pero su expresión no cambio mayor mente-Si, sin duda acerté

-Que? Por que lo dices?- Pregunto el joven mientras se tiraba en el húmedo césped

-No lo se…simplemente, creo que la reacción de Fred hubiera sido distinta…pero ahora que lo pienso, no estoy segura- La chica se encogió de hombros y siguió acariciando el césped con la mirada perdida-Viniste por algún motivo? No es común que me hables estando solo

-Bueno, si…en realidad, últimamente hablas mucho con Fred y..

-Te molesta?- Dijo la muchacha como sin darle importancia

-No, no me malinterpretes…estoy feliz por eso, él es…no lo se, es raro que se muestre interesado en entablar una amistad en particular

-No te estoy entendiendo-La muchacha arqueo la ceja con gesto de incredulidad

-Solo, me parece bueno, que intente tener amigos….de verdad, además de mí

-No soy su amiga, e hablado un par de veces con el, eso es todo

-Como sea, solo olvídalo…me a dado un lapsus de torpeza, es normal teniendo en cuenta que soy pariente de Ron- George se levanto y se fue a la madriguera, la muchacha quedo en el césped sin entender mucho lo que pasaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días pasaron sin novedades, y realmente una calma inusual se apoderaba de la Madriguera, Fred y George habían vuelto al Callejón Diagon y cada día Harry, Hermione y Ron tenían que adelantar más tarea para no llegar retrasados de vuelta de vacaciones.

Eran cerca de las 16:00hrs cuando los jóvenes estaban terminando una redacción largisima para transformaciones, la pluma de Hermione fue la primera en detenerse.

-Termine, debo confesar que este a sido uno de los trabajos mas difíciles que nos han asignado-Suspiro la chica mientras guardaba prolijamente su pluma y su pergamino.

-Si a ti se te a echo difícil, imagínate como se nos hace a los mortales- Ron miro su redacción con aire de resentido-Por favor, ayúdame a terminar esto, si llego con otra mala redacción la profesora McGonagall me matara- Ron miro con ruego a la joven, Harry puso los ojos en blanco, esa escena era cosa de todos los días.

-Esta bien-Dijo ella luego de un prolongado silencio- pero esta es la ultima vez-Hermione tomo la hoja de pergamino de Ron y la miro de arriba abajo- Subiré a mi cuarto a terminarla, la luz no llega bien a este sitio a estas horas del día

-Nos vemos a la merienda- Dijo Harry mientras tachaba unas palabras en su redacción

-Gracias Hermione, eres la mejor, prometo nunca mas reírme de ti, ni llamarte sabihonda ni nada de eso-El pelirrojo se dejo caer sobre una butaca mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa a la muchacha que se iba cargada de cosas a su cuarto.

El cuarto de Hermione era la antigua habitación de Charlie, un cuarto algo reducido de espacio con un tenue olor a túnica mojada, habia una cama en medio de toda la habitación, y las paredes llenas de postres de equipos de Quidich hacían que la habitación luciera aun mas pequeña.La muchacha se dejo caer en la cama luego de dejar en un pequeño escritorio los pergaminos y plumas.

-Aun no entiendo a que se refería George cuando me dijo que Fred no tenia amigos de verdad, el es bastante popular..siempre creí que tenia muchos amigos- Desde hace algunos días Hermione no dejaba de cuestionarse su breve conversación con George, ella sabia que no conocía a Fred, pero eso le hizo pensar que lo conocía aun menos de lo que ella creía- La palabra "de verdad" es la que me preocupa, ¿significara que la única persona en la que Fred a confiado, que ha visto como a un amigo es George?. –Fue entonces que nació una duda que necesitaba saciar de inmediato ¿Por qué? Si era alguien tan alegre, significaba que no se trataba de que los demás no querían entablar relaciones con el, si no que el se aislaba, pero ¿Por qué?.

La muchacha salto de la cama y casi por instinto se puso a hurgar en las viejas posesiones de Charlie, dentro de una caja, que al parecer habia dejado hace poco allí, vio una pequeña tarjeta de papel, en ella habia un dibujo de un cohete que explotaba cada vez con mas fuerza, y entre el humo se dibujaban unas palabras "Sortilegios Weasley" y bajo ellas la dirección.

-Eso es!-Hermione salto de su lugar y guardo la tarjeta en un bolso pequeño-Iré hacia allí, conseguiré una respuesta, talvez no de él…pero si observo, si busco bien…-La idea de resolver la pregunta que la intrigaba la lleno de emoción, y casi sin pensarlo salio por la ventana con mucho sigilo con el bolso en el hombro

Llevaba una hora de viaje cuando noto lo que habia echo, se habia escapado de la casa de Ron sola sin decir nada, hacer ese tipo de cosas no era para nada el tipo de cosas por las que se caracterizaba ella.Pero eso solo demostraba las ganas que ella tenia de conocer realmente quien era Fred. Lo que aun no entendía era por que se sentía tan interesada en saberlo, por que quería conocer quien era realmente ese muchacho, lo conocía hace tanto, pero solo ahora se hacia tantas preguntas ¿Por qué?.Eso no importaba ahora, dejaría esa pregunta para otro día, ahora su preocupación era llegar al Callejón Diagon .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de caminar por a larga calle que constituía al Callejón Diagon, llego frente a una tienda mucho mas llamativa que las que le rodeaban, pese a ser mas de las 18:00 seguía abierta ( a diferencia de muchas tras tiendas), entro y se sorprendió al ver que la tienda estaba tan abarrotada de clientes como el primer día que la vio. Camino mirando las vitrinas preguntándose exactamente que es lo que buscaba en ese lugar, que ganaría con ir hacia allí, y aunque su cerebro desconocía la respuesta, algo en su interior repetía la misma frase una y otra vez "Solo quiero verlo".

-La atienden?-Pregunto una voz tras la espalda de la joven, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que al escuchar la voz llego a saltar del susto.

-Si, digo..no, solo miro-Subió la mirada hacia la de un joven pelirrojo algo alto, no esperaba verlo tan pronto, no puedo negarse a si misma que tras ese sentimiento de sorpresa habia una gran nube de alegria.Sus mejillas se sonrosaron un poco cuando logro recuperar el habla-Hola…

-Hermione ¿Qué haces aquí?- La cara de sorpresa del joven no era disimulable, la tomo del brazo y la llevo hacia un lugar mas vació de la tienda- Estas loca?-De pronto una figura idéntica a la del joven bajo las escaleras junto a ellos

-Oye George ¿Dónde pongo el surtido nuevo de pociones para el olvido de memoria?- Fred bajaba con dificultad las cajas, estas le tapaban la vista y hacían que se tambalease levemente al bajar la escalera.Cuando bajo el ultimo peldaño empezó a descender las cajas con suavidad, pero al notar que tras las cajas habia una chica castaña que se le hacia tremendamente familiar, las dejo caer de golpe, sus ojos no mostraban mas que sorpresa-Hermione?! Que haces aquí?! Estas loca?!- El entrecejo del joven se torció extrañamente, luego miro el piso en que habia dejado las cajas-Mira que desastre! La mitad de las pociones se quebraron, George lleva a Hermione a la bodega y que no se mueva, mientras limpiare esto-El tono del muchacho era tan severo que la joven creyó apreciar un poco la voz de la señora Weasley en la de Fred.

Pasados cinco minutos Fred estaba entrando a la bodega con una cara que Hermione nunca habia visto

-Gracias, ¿puedes volver a la tienda? No quiero dejar a los clientes solos, por favor- El joven le intento dibujar una sonrisa a su gemelo, pero esta parecía mas una mueca de dolor, George se fue de la bodega dejando a Fred y Hermione a solas.

-En que estabas pensando?!-Los ojos de Fred se abrieron repentinamente, su rostro lucia aun mas molesto- Sabes lo peligroso que es salir en estos tiempos sola?! Los dementotes y mortifagos están en todas partes, todos lo andan comentando!-Fred agarro a Hermione de la muñeca con algo de brusquedad

-Fred, me estas lastimando, me duele-Hermione intento no dejar de mirar a los ojos al joven, ya que bajo toda la rabia que veía en sus ojos, veía aun mas intensamente la preocupación.

-Te duele? Esto no es dolor! Lo que ellos haces si! ¿¡Crees que les hubiera molestado jugar un poco con una hija de muggles?! ¡Pusiste en peligro tu vida! ¡Viniste sola al callejón Diagon sin nadie que te pudiera guardar la espalda?

-Creí que no le temías a LordVoldemort, ¿"Lord Cacadura"? eso también es exponerte!

-Yo puedo usar magia! Y George también! Tu no! a Harry casi lo condenan por usar magia, no creo que hubieras corrido con la misma suerte que él! Si es que sobrevives a un ataque, te echan de Hogwarts ¿¡Eso es lo que querías?!- Por fin el semblante de Fred se relajaba, su cara no se mostraba furiosa, si no muy por el contrario en extremo preocupada

-Lo siento, no creí que te preocuparías-Hermione desvió la vista, verlo enfadado lo soportaba, pero verlo preocupado le hacia sentir vergüenza de ella

-No…no estaba preocupado-Fred desvió la vista hacia un montón de cajas-Es solo que Mamá se hubiera muerto si te pasa algo, y ni hablar de Ron y Harry

-Entonces a ti te da lo mismo si me pasa algo?-Por alguna razón ese comentario habia molestado terriblemente a Hermione

-No dije eso, solo me preocupe lo que me hubiera preocupado por cualquiera que conozco-Fred bacilo un poco para luego preguntar- ¿Por qué viniste?-La muchacha se sonroso y luego de un silencio respondió.

-Vine a verte- Que estupido sonaba, que patético, ¿Por qué se lo dijo? Él creería que ella era una estupida, arriesgando su vida para verlo, para resolver sus dudas, seguramente ahora si se enojaría…-A eso vine, vine a verte- La muchacha se quedo esperando el regaño del joven, este simplemente la miro con una mirada que ella no lograba reconocer.Y antes que se diera cuenta, Fred la habia envuelto en un calido abrazo

-Eres una estupida, si algo te hubiera pasado solo por verme no me lo hubiera perdonado-Hermione apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho, escuchaba sus suaves latidos, en ese momento parecía que todo el ruido que provenía de la tienda había desaparecido, y solo quedaba el suave golpeteo de el corazón de Fred-El riesgo de querer a alguien es que lo puedas lastimar o que te lastimen, si algo te hubiera pasado, creo que los dos estaríamos lastimados- Ese momento pareció un segundo pausado en el tiempo, la respuesta que ella había venido a buscar, ahí la tenia, frente a ella. Fred temía tener amigos, temía dañar a las personas, o que lo dañaran, seguramente con George se sentía seguro, que nunca nada los podría dañar…pero se sentía inseguro respecto al resto del mundo, eso era, eso era lo que le pasaba.

La muchacha no podía creer que el se lo había revelado, que esas palabras habían salido de su boca, desde ese segundo ella se dio cuenta que realmente quería a Fred.

**CONTINUARA….**

**N/A: Lamento mucho haberme retrasado tanto con este cap!!!! Es que se me habia ido la inspiración, pero como me llegaron algunos reviews pidiendo que lo continuara lo antes posible me auto propuse escribir, y e aquí el resultado, espero que les guste.**

**Ya me inspire denuevo y espero continuarlo con mucha mas frecuencia.**

**Realmente espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, después de todo tuvieron que esperar mucho para leerlo, asi que espero que la espera aya valido la pena.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme a pesar de lo que me tarde en actualizar, y gracias a las muchachas que me postearon, realmente me impulzaron a continuarlo.**

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografia y nos vemos en el 7 cap!**


	7. El real primer beso

Lo que te hace especial

**Capitulo 7;**** El real primer beso**

- Mamá está furiosa, dice que no puede pasar a buscarte hasta dentro de tres días, así que te tendrás que quedar aquí -George cerraba la tienda, ya eran más de las 22:00hrs. Hermione estaba sentada en un banquito mientras Fred y George guardaban las cosas para terminar de cerrar la tienda- Que ni se te ocurra salir sola, si quieres mi consejo, cuando mamá te rete asiente, halaga su traje y pregunta por la comida

- Sí, cuando tiene que hacer la comida se concentra más en eso que en regañar -Fred dibujó una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro- E intenta no hablarle en todo el día. Se calmará, sabemos de lo que hablamos

- Claro, su madre aprendió a regañar gracias a ustedes -Dijo Hermione mientras veía la tienda por fin vacía

- Oye, ¿y hoy viene Melody? -Preguntó George mientras ponía unas cajas en un estante. Fred lo miró con regaño y luego echó una mirada avergonzada a Hermione

- No lo sé, no la he invitado -Sus ojos se desviaron hacia un rincón vacío de la tienda

- ¿Desde cuándo ella necesita una invitación? Siempre viene… Si quieres mi opinión es una muchacha algo desatinada, pero está linda… así que bien -George se rió por lo bajo mientras veía como Fred lo miraba algo enojado

- ¿Quién es Melody? –La muchacha frunció un poco el entrecejo, sintió unas pequeñas cosquillas en el estomago, pero no eran para nada agradables y en el fondo intuía la respuesta

- Es la novia de Fred, él no habla de ella en casa por que no quiere que mamá se meta… no creo que le agrade -George terminó de empacar algunas cosas y les hizo una seña para que subieran a donde estaba la casa

- ¿Tu novia? -Algo extraño sintió ella en ese momento, algo como lo que sintió la primera vez que vio a Ron besarse con Lavender, un terrible vacío en el estómago que se promovía hacia la garganta

- Sí, trabajaba de mesera en la heladería Florean Fortescue, ahora trabaja en otro local algo mas pequeño -Dijo Fred, evitando la mirada de la chica

- Ah… -La muchacha emitió un débil sonido con la boca y se adelantó para subir a su momentáneo cuarto- Lamento las molestias, me iré a acostar -Subió con pasos rápidos y evitando mirar a los gemelos

- No te preocupes, nosotros sabemos mejor que nadie lo que es sentir la necesidad de quebrantar alguna regla -Rió George mientras subía tras Hermione

- Yo no siento dichos instintos, ya ni recuerdo porque vine -La joven pronuncio estas palabras en un tono algo lúgubre mientras seguía subiendo por las escaleras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los rayos de sol entraron a primera hora a la habitación sin cortinas. La joven castaña yacía sobre una cama pequeña en una habitación casi sin ventanas. Hermione fue al baño y luego de ducharse y vestirse con las mismas ropas que tenía puesta el día anterior. Fue hacia una pequeña salita que había en el segundo puesto de la tienda. En medio de la salita estaban Fred y George tomando desayuno.

- Buenos días -Dijo con los ojos semiabiertos George mientras le señalaba a Hermione un frasco con jugo y unas tostadas sobre la mesa

- ¿Se preparan para ir a trabajar? -Preguntó ella mientras se sentaba en una silla junto a la mesa

- No, es domingo, no abrimos -Fred mascó una de sus manos por error- ¡Auch! -George no pudo contenerse y se echó a reír con ganas.

- ¿A que hora te dormiste ayer? Te escuché hablando por teléfono -Sonrió su gemelo mientras veía cómo Fred se soplaba el lugar donde se había mordido

- No lo sé, me dormí casi a las 5:00hrs, Melody me llamó… y aunque le intentaba colgar, ella insistía en hablar… dormí poquísimo -Dibujó en su rostro una cara de molestia mientras tomaba un poco de jugo

- A veces no sé por qué estás con ella -Sonrió George- Te llama demasiado, y según tú invade mucho tu espacio -Fred miró a su hermano con una sonrisa pícara

- Bueno, no es que me haya atraído de ella su intelecto -Bebió un poco más de su vaso- Aunque te reconozco que no me molestaría tener alguien con quien sostener una buena conversación, ella es algo tonta -George comenzó a reír

- A veces extraño Hogwarts. Allí habían muchas personas con las que hablar -George dibujó una mirada nostálgica en su rostro

- Sí, aunque tampoco somos conocidos por nuestra buena dicción, o nuestros debates interesantes -Fred empezó a reír mientras George recogía la mesa. Mientras, Hermione permanecía callada, apenas probando de su desayuno. Se sentía incómoda en ese lugar, sin saber qué decir ni cómo agradecerles el desayuno y la hospitalidad.

A casi dos horas del desayuno se escucho el timbre en el primer piso, Fred bajo a abrir, a los pocos minutos Hermione vio a Fred subir con una muchacha colgada de su brazo. Era una joven de más o menos la misma edad de los gemelos, alta y delgada, sus facciones eran finas, pero por alguna razón Hermione no la encontraba una mujer atractiva, si bella, pero no atractiva. Iba vestida con una sudadera roja y unos jeans, tenia algo sonrosadas las mejillas y no parecía mala persona, pero sí, como Fred y George lo habían dado a entender, parecía tonta.

- Hola Melody- Saludo con una sonrisa, que según Hermione era algo exagerada- Me vas a disculpar, pero justo ahora iba saliendo a hacer algunas compras -Se disculpó el joven mientras bajaba por las escaleras hacia el primer piso

- ¿Y ella? -Preguntó Melody con un extravagante tono chillón en su voz- No la había visto por aquí, ¿es tu hermanita? ¿Ginny verdad? -Sonrió estúpidamente mientras se aproximaba a Hermione- Tu hermano me ha hablado de ti, aunque te imaginaba con el pelo algo más anaranjado -Una pequeña risa molesta (que a Hermione le recordaba a la risa de Umbridge) salió de los labios de la joven

- No, no soy Ginny, soy Hermione y no soy hermana de Fred -Dijo algo enfadada Hermione, la presencia de esa joven la ponía por alguna extraña razón, muy susceptible.

-¿Quién? -Sonrió Melody mientras miraba a Fred.

- Hermione, Her-mio-ne -Dijo de forma sarcástica la muchacha mientras se sentaba en una sillita en una parte del salón.

- Sí, sí escuche su nombre -Dijo a Fred como fingiendo que le había respondido el aire- Sólo quiero saber "quién" es - Sus ojos fulminaron a los del chico como recriminándole no haberle dicho de la existencia de esa joven.

- Es Hermione, ya te lo dijo… una amiga de mi hermano Ron, ¿recuerdas que te hable de el? -Fred contesto de una formo un poco tosca sin mirar a la cara a ninguna de las dos jóvenes

- ¡Ah si! Tu hermano el amigo de Harry Potter ¿no?... sí ahora recuerdo, me dijiste que era amigo de Harry y de una hija de muggles -Miró con burla a Hermione- Esa eres tú ¿no?

- Sí, ella es ¿algún problema?... ¿Problemas con los hijos de muggles Melody? -Fred frunció el ceño mientras miraba con reproche a su novia- Porque si no lo recuerdas yo soy un Weasley, y somos conocidos como una familia de traidores a la sangre (y a mucha honra)… Así que si tienes algún problema…

- ¡No, no! ¡Ninguno Fred! Sólo intentaba hacer memoria -Sonrió la joven mientras se volvía a anclar al hombro del joven- ¿Vamos a tu cuarto? –Sonrió 

Fred y la joven se fueron al cuarto del joven. Hermione sentía que la sangre le hervía de rabia. ¿Quién se creía ella? La trató como a una nena estúpida y de seguro sí tenía problemas con los hijos de muggles. ¿Por qué Fred estaba con ella? ¿Que tenían los Weasley con estar con gente insoportable? ¿Fleur, Lavender… y ahora Melody? ¡Era estúpido!  
Antes de que ella misma se diera cuenta estaba muy enfadada, notando en su propia mente los defectos de esa chica presuntuosa que acababa de entrar al cuarto… ¡Por eso no se la querían presentar a la señora Weasley! Era evidente que la madre de los gemelos nunca aceptaría a una muchacha tan poco ubicada.

Poco después del almuerzo Hermione ya se sentía de mejor humor, la presencia de George le agradaba bastante, este no hacía más que lanzar algunas bromas al aire sobre Melody y arruinar los momentos en los que Fred y ella estaban a solas. Según parecía, a George tampoco le agradaba ella, y seguramente no creía que fuera la chica indicada para su hermano.

Estaban sentados los cuatro en la sala, Fred estaba tendido sobre la falda de Melody, totalmente dormido, mientras ella le acariciaba su pálido rostro. Hermione estaba sentada en una butaca con el ceño fruncido mientras hojeaba un libro y George estaba en el piso jugando solitario con cartas.

- Que silencio en la habitación -Rió Melody mirando a Hermione y a George

- Sí, mucho silencio -Dijo distraídamente el pelirrojo mientras acomodaba unas cartas en el piso

- Y dime Hermine, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Me llamo Hermione y tengo dieciséis años -La chica volteó una hoja del libro

- Ah, no eres tan pequeña… sólo dos años de diferencia con Fred y George y un año conmigo -Melody contrajo su rostro con un notable desagrado con la cercanía de edades de ella y la chica- Y ¿Cómo te va en las clases?

- Bien, tengo buen promedio -La muchacha contestaba de forma cortante y sin prestar real atención a lo que decía Melody

- Ah… entonces eres una chica lista, ¿eso atrae a los jóvenes? -Rió cínicamente mientras miraba a Hermione, que seguía contemplando su libro

- No lo sé en realidad. No soy lista para "atraer a los jóvenes", simplemente me gusta aprender

- Ah… supongo por tu respuesta que realmente te va terriblemente con los niños -Rió nuevamente, Hermione se sonrojó un poco, no de vergüenza, si no de rabia.

- De hecho, el jugador de Quiditch mundialmente conocido; Victor Krum, está muy interesado en ella ¿cierto Hermione? -Dijo George aún sin apartar la vista de sus cartas. Hermione lo interpretó como un simple acto para dejar mal a Melody

- Eh… sí, bueno… no es gran cosa -Se sonrojó la muchacha

- Y… dime… ¿desde cuándo conoces a los gemelos?

- Desde que entré al colegio, pero para serte sincera nunca hablo con ellos, ni me llevo mucho…

- Ah, que raro, después de todo estas en su casa… ¿a qué viniste?

- Vine a… a… -La cara de Hermione se sonrojó levemente mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Fred

- Si quieres no me lo digas -Dibujó una sonrisa gigante en su rostro y miro con picardía a George- No hay que ser muy astuta para darse cuenta, de seguro viniste a ver a George ¿ah que sí? -Fred se convulsionó de sorpresa al oír eso. Aparentemente no estaba dormido.

- No, no se trata de eso -Dijo George sin cambiar su semblante- Yo casi no hablo con ella, es verdad, Hermione sin duda últimamente se lleva bien con Fred -Fred volteó rápidamente para mirar con enfado a su hermano.

- ¿Con Fred? -Dijo con un poco disimulado tono celoso en su voz- ¿Por qué viniste a ver a mi novio? –La última palabra la cargó tanto que parecía que le darían arcadas

- No, no vino a verme… yo le pedí que viniera porque quería que le llevara algo a mi hermano -Dijo rápidamente Fred sonriéndole con disimulo a la castaña- Pero ella se confundió y vino en fecha equivocada… y se ha armado un enredo.

- Sí, eso fue justo lo que paso -Dijo Hermione, sonriendo por debajo del libro

- Ah, con que era eso -Melody rodeó la cara de Fred con sus finos dedos y se acercó lentamente para darle un beso. Mientras lo hacía, no quitaba la vista de Hermione, mirándola con una expresión que no podía ser de nada más que de odio.

-.-.-.-.-

- Toc Toc -Sonó la puerta de la habitación de Hermione a eso de las 21:00hrs

- Adelante -Dijo la joven amablemente mientras dejaba un libro en la mesilla y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama

- Hola -Dijo Fred entrando despacio a la habitación- Bueno, te venía a explicar por qué le dije a Melody lo del encargo y eso…

- No es necesario que me lo expliques, son tus asuntos -Dijo fríamente, oír el nombre de "esa" de los labios de Fred le causaba un sentimiento amargo.

- Sí, es sólo que prefiero que nadie me trate de mentiroso, no lo soy, siempre voy por la verdad -Fred pronunciaba estas palabras con un tono despreocupado- Lo que pasa es que Melody es algo celosa, y si montaba una escena, George me molestaría hasta que cumpliéramos ochenta -Se rió suavemente

- ¿Realmente te gusta esa chica? -Hermione no notó cuando esas palabras se escaparon de su boca. Era algo imprudente preguntarlo, pero era una duda que la carcomía

- Sí, bueno, no es que cupido me haya flechado y esté muerto de enamorado, pero Melody es alguien especial -Fred se rió del él mismo, realmente él no usaba mucho esa palabra

- Especial… -Repitió con la voz apagada mientras sentía como un vacío enorme la llenaba por dentro

- Sí, algo así

- Yo encuentro que ella es algo tonta -Dijo volviendo en si- No ha parado de manosearte en todo el día

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Celosa? -Carcajeó el chico

- Sí, celosísima, lo único que deseo es ser una muñeca que tenga de novio al rey de las bromas -Bufó- Realmente no sé como tú no sientes tu espacio personal invadido.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -Fred sostenía una sonrisa en su rostro, le producía mucha gracia escuchar hablar mal a Hermione de alguien. Él siempre se la había imaginado como alguien que siempre veía el lado bueno de las personas

- ¿Qué a qué me refiero? A todas esas veces que te anda toqueteando la cara así -Hermione alzó la mano y empezó a acariciar las mejillas y el mentón del joven- Diciendo cosas como "oye Freddy, podríamos salir la próxima semana" o "Freddy, deberías usar más esa camisa a rayas que te queda estupenda" -Dijo en tono irónico, sus manos seguían acariciando la cara del muchacho. Cuandó noto lo que estaba haciendo su piel se torno rojiza, pero no dejó de hacerlo. Sus ojos se perdieron en la piel de Fred, en su boca, sus labios y sus ojos. Nunca había visto detenidamente la cara de él- Es algo molesto… -Dijo suavemente, en un tono de voz muy por debajo de lo normal.

- Sí… un poco -Dijo atontado el joven, se sentía hipnotizado por las suaves caricias de la joven, por la forma en que sus yemas tocaban los poros de su piel. 

De pronto y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta sus caras empezaron a juntarse, ambos estaban tan perdidos en descubrir por primera vez la belleza de ese rostro que nunca habían notado, que se dejaron llevar por un impulso, que tenían guardado muy dentro de ellos. Luego de unos segundos ambos se dieron cuenta de que se estaban besando, sus labios yacían unidos, pero ninguno lo paró. La joven desplazó sus manos hacia la parte trasera del cuello del joven, subiendo despacio hacia la oreja. Fred se sentía hipnotizado, no recordaba la última vez que sintió tan bien (talvez cuando hicieron su salida triunfal de Hogwart el año anterior). Sus brazos rodearon las caderas de la chica.

De a poco las caricias fueron disminuyendo, y sus rostros se separaron paulatinamente, cuando estaban a nos escasos dos centímetros uno del otro, luego de una milésima de segundo, y casi por acto reflejo ambos se alejaron rápidamente del otro. 

- ¡Me voy a mi pieza! -Dijo Fred y se levantó rápidamente y, antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. se dio vuelta y miro a Hermione con rostro confuso- Y sólo para que te quede claro, yo no te besé .Tú me besaste -Y se fue dando un portazo. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, nunca le había pasado algo semejante, nunca había sentido algo así. Era una mezcla de emoción, adrenalina, confusión, alegría y rabia, no sabia bien lo que le pasaba, pero estaba demasiado confuso como para preguntárselo.

Hermione se echó en su cama, con la misma expresión confundida que Fred, con los mismos sentimientos encontrados, y con la misma extraña sensación de no saber que pasaría luego.

Esa noche Fred y Hermione, cada uno en su cuarto se durmieron rápidamente, con una sonrisa poco disimulada en sus rostros y tocando con las yemas de los dedos sus labios. Esa fue, talvez, una de los sueños más placenteros que tuvieron en sus vidas, y no habían soñado ninguna fantasía, sólo habían repetido ese pequeño instante de tiempo que hizo que sus corazones quedaran tan exquisitamente confusos

**CONTINUARA….**


	8. Es miedo

Lo que te hace especial

**Capitulo 8; Es miedo**

A la mañana siguiente Hermione no bajo a la tienda en todo el día, y como el segundo piso pasaba vacío era un lugar genial para aclarar sus ideas. Se sentó en la sala de estar y se puso a mirar algunas fotos de los gemelos colgadas en la pared.

-Fue solo un beso, seguramente otra de sus estúpidas bromas…después de todo me había echo una broma así antes…-Recostó su cabeza mientras miraba fijamente al techo-No…no, esta vez fue distinto, su reacción fue distinta, y las circunstancias…seria incorrecto decir que el me beso, o que yo lo bese…nos besamos, eso fue lo que paso-Concluyo mientras sentía que su cara ardía por el rubor.

La chica se paro de la sala y casi de forma inconciente se fue al cuarto de Fred, se sentó en una silla llena de ropa sucia y se puso a mirar detenidamente todo lo que había en esa habitación.

-Lo peor de todo es que me gusto-Se dijo mientras rozaba suavemente sus labios con su dedo índice-Él tiene novia, él es muy distinto a mi, él no me gusta…-Se recostó en la cama del joven y sintió ese aroma tan característico de Fred-Si me gusta-Se dijo como reprochándose lo que ella misma decía-Pero yo a él no, siempre será así…se puso como loco luego del beso, seguramente se arrepiente a morir..seguramente no paraba de pensar en esa Melody-Y antes de darse cuenta estaba encima de la cama del joven llorando, se aferro a una de las almohadas intentando pararla pena que sentía, pero sobre todo la confusión.

Al iniciar esas vacaciones ella se sentía totalmente atraída hacia Ron, estaba segura de que él era el chico que mas quería, él que le gustaba. Pero ahora no sabia bien lo que sentía, aun pensaba en Ron y algo en su interior se revolvía, pero él era tan estúpido a veces, tan insensible. Sus ojos siguieron lagrimeando por varios minutos, mientras intentaba esclarecer sus intangibles pensamientos.

De pronto se escucharon pasos venir hacia la habitación, la muchacha solo reacciono a esconderse bajo la cama. Los pasos se acercaban y pronto entraron Fred y Melody al cuarto.

-Te dije que no me gusta que vengas cuando estoy trabajando, no me gusta dejar a George solo en la tienda-Se quejo el pelirrojo mientras ambos se sentaban en la cama.

-No esta solo, tienen a sus empleados, ellos le ayudaran-La muchacha flameo su melena de pelo negro y miro con sus ojos color canela a su novio-Además, no te matara pasar algún tiempo conmigo-Le sonrió con dulzura y se sentó en la falda de Fred

-Tienes razón, solo serán unos minutos- Dijo el joven mientras acariciaba el lacio pelo de Melody- Eres muy linda- Le sonrió antes de darle un calido beso en los labios. De pronto Fred solo logro ver en su mente la cara de Hermione, y algo sorprendido por esto corto bruscamente el beso.

-Pasa algo Fred?- Dijo Melody con una expresión de extrañeza

-No, nada, solo pensaba en cosas- Miro hacia la puerta que seguía abierta, sin pensarlo se puso en la situación de que Hermione los veía besándose, y un gran agujero se le formo en el estomago- Sabes? Creo que mejor nos vemos otro día, este día esta especialmente lleno de clientes, y realmente no quiero dejar a George solo en la tienda

-Esta bien- Melody puso gesto de niña caprichosa y salio de la habitación con resignación

Fred se quedo sentado en su cama hasta que escucho los pasos de la chica bajando por la escalera hacia el primer piso, luego se tumbo en la cama.

-Tengo mi cabeza en cualquier parte- Dijo frotándose los ojos con gesto de cansancio- Debo despejar mi mente, dejar de pensar en estupideces y volcar todo mi súper intelecto en nuevas ideas para la tienda- Una pequeña risita se dibujo en sus labios, el joven se paro de la cama y tomo un espejo que había en su escritorio, Hermione alcanzo a divisar las letras rosas del espejo que eran un recuerdo de la broma que ella misma le hizo a Fred.- Tu mente en los negocios- Se dijo y luego salio de su cuarto.

Hermione salio de debajo de la cama apenas supo que estaba fuera de peligro, se arreglo el pelo e inmediatamente fue al escritorio, donde efectivamente vio el espejo que ella había creído recordar..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pronto llego el día en que la mamá de Ron fue a buscar a Hermione, ella nunca se había sentido tan apenada, la señora Wealey la estuvo regañando todo el camino a la madriguera.

Cuando al fin llegaron Harry y Ron la esperaban a la entrada de la torcida casa, la saludaban con la mano mientras ella se acercaba arrastrada por el brazo de la señora weasley. Cuando por fin estuvieron a escasos metros de la puerta de entrada de la madriguera la señora Weasley soltó a la muchacha y entro a su casa.

-Hermione ¿en que estabas pensando?-Pregunto Harry

-No lo se, se que estuvo mal- Suspiro la joven, realmente se esperaba todo ese tipo de preguntas.

-Pero…es que no entiendo, enserio ¿Qué fuiste a hacer a la tienda de Fred y George?-El pelirrojo le clavo los ojos encima

-Nada, solo tenia ganas de salir…no fui a su tienda, fui al callejón diagon a comprar algunas cosas-Hermione tomo un poco de aire-Luego fui allí por que no tenia donde mas ir, y se hacia de tarde.

-Ah, con que eso era, por un momento creí que les contrabandeabas algunas cosas a los gemelos-Sonrió Ron

-¡¿Como se te ocurre?! Nunca haría algo tan ilegal como eso-Reclamo la castaña

-Vamos, mejor entremos a la tienda para que Hermione nos cuente que cosas hizo mientras estuvo en lo de Fred y George-Sonrió Harry mientras los amigos entraban a la casa

-Seguro que viste muchos productos nuevos ¡que suerte! Yo hace mucho que no voy- Rió el pelirrojo, mientras las mejillas de la muchacha se tornaban color granate, realmente ahora lo que ella mas recordaba de su estadía en la tienda de Fred y George era del beso que ambos se dieron.

-¿Pasa algo Hermione?-Pregunto Harry

-No nada-Mintió la joven mientras se cubría las mejillas con las manos- Solo intentaba recordar que hice en la tienda, la verdad es que me la pase leyendo

-Solo tu vas a una tienda tan divertida a solo leer-Refunfuño Ron mientras los tres amigos se sentaban en un sillón

-Lo que me recuerda ¿No te dijeron nada?- Pregunto el muchacho moreno

-¿Decir nada? ¿Decirme que?-A Hermione le causo bastante curiosidad la pregunta ¿es que acaso Fred les había contado a todos lo de Melody?

-George llamo ayer, dijo que han ganado tan bien que piensan agrandar la tienda y remodelarla, pero para eso deben salir unos días, así que vendrán aquí- Dijo Ron- Es una suerte, apenas acaban sus vacaciones y ya tienen otras

-No, no me dijeron nada

-Vendrán dentro de una semana tengo entendido-Concluyo Harry

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La semana paso presurosa, se pasaba tan bien en la madriguera que los días parecían horas.

Eran mas o menos las 16:00hrs cuando la familia Weasley esperaba en la entrada la llegada de los gemelos, que minutos antes habían llamado diciendo que acababan de bajarse del tren. Miraban todos hacia la puerta de calle esperando ver a los gemelos llegar, luego de unos minutos dos cabezas pelirrojas se dejaron ver tras unos árboles que tapaban la vista.

-¡Ya llegaron!-Decía feliz la señora Weasley mientras iba a recibirlos con el resto de la familia tras ella- Fred, George, me alegro tanto que estén aquí…-La voz de la señora Wealey se corto al ver tras sus hijos a una muchacha de cabello negro y inmensos ojos canelas- ¿Quién es ella?- Dijo Molly Weasley frunciendo el seño.

-Ella es…-Fred no alcanzo a completar la frase.

-Soy Melody Benturi, y soy la novia de su hijo Fred-Sonrió la muchacha, la cara de la señora Weasley se desfiguro de tal forma que llegaba a parecer que iba a transformarse en algo.

-¿Tu novia Fred, querido? No me habías hablado de ella-La mujer intento calmarse y puso un dulce tono en su voz mientras hacia pasar a los tres jóvenes a la Madriguera

-Si, es que no e tenido tiempo-Mintió el joven

-¿Tiempo? Eso me hace pensar que empezaste a salir con ella después de venir a casa por tus vacaciones

-Bueno, no…-Fred agacho la cabeza esperando un gran regaño

-La verdad señora, salgo con su hijo desde mas de medio año. Y el ya esta grandecito como para decirle cada cosa que hace ¡vamos Fred!-Dijo la muchacha agarrando a Fred por el brazo y sin dejarlo reaccionar lo arrastro hasta el interior de la casa.

-¿Mamá?¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto George al ver la expresión en el rostro de su madre, la señora Weasley estaba roja de ira, aun parada mirando en dirección donde solíia estar Fred, con los ojos inyectados en sangre

-Mejor vamos a dar una vuelta si nos queremos salvar de la guerra-Sugirió Ron, mientras se iban a pasear por el patio.

Durante la caminata Hermione permaneció con la mirada perdida, pensando y pensando ¿Por qué él la había traído?. Hace solo unos días le pidieron que no dijera nada ¿Qué había cambiado ahora?, talvez Fred decidió hacer su relación oficial, talvez se iba enserio con esa pseudos-Barbie.

-¿Hermione?¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Harry al ver los ojos inundados en lagrimas de su amiga

-Si, estoy bien, perdónenme-La chica se limpio los ojos- Creo que estoy cansada, me iré a dormir- Mintió la chica mientras se iba a refugiar a un lugar del patio al cual casi nadie asistía.

Se sentó en el frío césped mientras pensaba, estaba tan confundida, realmente todo eso solo había echo que sus sentimientos se sintieran mas revueltos y extraños.

-Fred dice que quiere hablar contigo-Dijo una voz tras ella

-¿Por qué no vino él?-Pregunto la muchacha

-Porque esta escondiéndose de Melody, si ella lo ve no le dará tiempo para que haga nada-Sonrió George dulcemente mientras le ofrecía la mano a Hermione para que se levantara

-Gracias-Dijo luego de levantarse- ¿Dónde esta?

-Sobre ese árbol, en una pequeña casa del árbol secreta que teníamos cuando éramos pequeños-Dijo George señalando un áarbol a unos cinco metros

-¿Y como pretendes que suba?

-Te tirara una escalera, ahora solo ve- George empujo a Hermione encaminándola hacia el árbol.

Cuando ella llego frente al árbol una escalera compuesta por dos largas sogas y pedazos de madera, descendió desde lo alto. La chica subió, al entrar encontró una casita de madera igual a la de cualquier niño muggle.

-Perdona que sea tan pequeña la casa, es que cuando con George la hicimos no podíamos usar la magia-Sonrió Fred que estaba sentado en una esquina de la casita.

-¿Para que querías verme?-Dijo fríamente Hermione, por alguna razón estaba muy enfadada con Fred.

-Quería hablar de lo que paso

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto la joven sintiendo esa conversación bastante familiar, había sido algo así lo que paso luego de que se besara con Ron

-Al beso, lamento haberme ido tan rápido, no tuvo tiempo de decirte nada

-De todas maneras ¿Qué hubieras dicho?-Hermione clavo sus grandes ojos en los del joven

-Te hubiera dicho la verdad, lo que sentí en ese momento

-¿Y que sentiste?-Sus ojos seguían clavados en los de su locutor

-Sentí miedo-Dijo escuetamente bajando la vista

-¿Miedo?¿Miedo de que?-Hermione se acerco a Fred para sentarse junto a él.

- No lo se, miedo-Fred suspiro profundamente- Miedo a mostrarle a alguien que no sea George quien soy yo realmente, miedo a que alguien mas me conozca, y miedo a lo que estaba sintiendo

-¿Nadie mas te conoce?-¨ Preguntó la joven ya sabiendo la respuesta, George una vez le dijo lo mismo

-Puede sonar tonto, pero no- Fred saco un pequeño espejo que llevaba en el bolsillo, en el cual aparecían escritas las siguientes palabras en rosa

"_Lamento si te ofendí, se que tu y George no son la misma persona…pero sinceramente aun no podría decir en que te diferencias de él…bueno, por el momento es que tu luces un hermoso color rosa en el cabello….Quiero conocerte…saber que te hace Fred y no George, pero si no me hablas difícilmente lo logre, toma esta pequeña broma como un castigo por tu infantil ley del hielo."_

-Ese espejo es…

-Si, el de cuando me teñiste el cabello-Fred sonrió-Mira lo que dice escrito- Hermione lo leyó atentamente

-¿Qué tiene eso?-La muchacha no entendía que estaba pasando

-"_….Quiero conocerte…saber que te hace Fred y no George"_-Leyó el muchacho- Sin entender porque, eso me asusto mucho-Hermione le sonrió, Fred de alguna forma o otra le estaba abriendo su corazón

-Fred, yo también me asuste- Sus mejillas se sonrosaron- Porque…porque me empezaron a pasar cosas raras a medida que te empecé a intentar conocer

-¿Cosas raras?-Pregunto extrañado

-Si, me empecé a sentir rara…-Hermione suspiro hondo- Espero no arrepentirme de decir esto

-¿Decir que?

-…empecé a darme cuenta que me gustabas, y que me gustabas mucho-La chica sintió los brazos de Fred rodeándola

-También me gustas- Hermione sonrió, se sentía demasiado feliz- Me gustas demasiado, por eso…-Fred separo el abrazo y la miro directo a los ojos

-¿por eso?

-Por eso no puedo estar contigo- El corazón de la joven dio un vuelco rápido, sentía que en cosa de segundos moriría de pena

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Eso…eso no tiene sentido?-Los ojos de Hermione estaban bañados en lagrimas, y miraban a Fred con tanta tristeza.

-Lo tiene para mi, ya te lo explique…me asusta que alguien me llegue a conocer-Fred suspiro con un tono melancólico en su voz- Por eso no puedo estar contigo, me llegarías a conocer del todo, y me da miedo…Lo siento

-Creí que no le temías a nada-Dijo con voz temblorosa la joven

-Siempre digo eso, es verdad, y que te este diciendo que le temo a algo, es solo una prueba de que en muy poco tiempo conocerías todo de mi, y no quiero…no quiero

-¡Eres un estupido!¡Lo que dices no tiene sentido!-Hermione se lanzo a llorar al pecho de Fred

-Lo siento mucho

-¿¡Y crees que con eso arreglas todo?! ¡¿Crees que con solo decirme que tienes miedo arreglas todo?!- Hermione se paro y miro fijamente a Fred- Cuando empecé a intentar conocerte…esperaba encontrar cualquier cosa ¡menos a un cobarde!

-Lo siento

-¡Deja de decir que lo sientes! –Hermione calmo su tono de voz- ¿Sabes? La primera vez que me pregunte como seria estar contigo, ser tu novia…que me quisieras, pensé que seria lo mas emocionante que e vivido, por que todo seria aventura…Pero no es cierto, no eres mas que un cobarde, si te detienes hacia el miedo de lo desconocido

-No estas siendo justa-Fred también se paro

-¿no soy justa?-Dijo pausadamente- Tienes miedo a que te hagan daño ¿verdad?...Bueno, te diré algo, talvez no te hagan daño, pero as echo demasiado daño

-Yo no quería- Fred miraba suplicante a la chica, nunca había sido tan sincero con alguien antes, se sentía triste, y ella no lo parecía entender- Esto se termino

-Hablas como si algo hubiera empezado-dijo cortante

-Tienes razón-Dijo con tono enfadado- Nada nunca empezó, mejor así- Y se fue de la casa del árbol, molesto y triste.

A penas Hermione se quedo sola en la casita comenzo a llorar, todo esto era tan injusto, ella entendía el miedo de Fred, ella entendía…pero deseaba tanto estar con él.

**CONTINUARA.-.-.-.-.**


	9. Adios Melody

Lo que te hace especial

**Capitulo 9; Adiós Melody**

-Es un estupido, un estupido…¡Tengo tanto coraje!-Decía en voz alta Hermione mientras caminaba a paso rápido por la madriguera sin dirigirse a ninguna parte en especial-¡Ojala se case con esa estupida! ¡Es un cobarde! ¡Eso es lo que es!

-Hermione-Una mano le toco el hombro

.-¿¡Que quieres!?-Salto la castaña asustando a quien le hablaba

-Nada, me mandaron a decirte que ya esta la merienda-Ginny miraba un poco asustada a la muchacha, nunca la había visto tan enfadada

-A, si gracias-Hermione y Ginny empezaron a caminar hacia la Madriguera

-¿Las cosas no han ido bien con Fred?¿no?-Pregunto de forma aguda la pelirroja

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo supiste?-Hermione sintió como el rubor cubría su rostro

-Solo observando, y bueno…no soy tonta, se que fuiste a ver a Fred al callejón diagon- Ginny dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro

-Eres muy perceptiva

-Un poco más que el resto de la familia, además siempre paso por los lugares adecuados con un par de orejas extensibles-Sonrió

-¿Qué…que conversación escuchaste?-Pregunto ruborizada

-La de la casa del árbol, yo estaba allí, cuando escuche que alguien subía me escondí entre algunas ramas

-Que vergonzoso…prométeme que no le dirás a nadie, por favor-La pelirroja le sonrió y ambas entraron juntas a la casa.

Al entrar al comedor estaban Harry y Ron sentados en una esquina, Fred y George frente a ellos, junto a Fred estaba Melody, quien jugaba con su pelo mientras Fred le susurraba algo al oído a su hermano. Hermione se sentó junto a Harry y se dedico a no subir la mirada.

-Y…em ¿esto es lo que llamamos un conmovedor momento familiar?-Pregunto Melody con su usual tono chillón

-No querida, esto es a lo que llamamos merienda, simplemente una común merienda-Dijo la señora Weasley cortando con bastante fuerza un trozo de pan.

-Ah…esta bien-Melody poso su ojos color canela en Ginny-¡Tu debes ser Ginny! ¡Eres adorable! Recuerdo una vez que en la heladería ¿Les conté que trabajaba en la heladería antes de que bueno…ya saben?-La familia guardo silencio- Bueno, si, yo trabajaba ahí, y un día llego una niñita de cómo tu edad ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿9?-Sonrió tontamente la muchacha

-Tengo 14 años-Dijo Ginny con un tono enfadado-Sabes, tenemos otro hermano, Hill, y el tiene una novia, deberías conocerla…se llevarían estupendamente- Fred, George, Harry y Hermione rieron por lo bajo

-¿De que se ríen?

-De nada, no te preocupes-Sonrió Ginny mientras comía un poco de su merienda

-Fred, se me quito el apetito ¿Vamos arriba?-Melody se paro

-No gracias, estoy a gusto comiendo-Dijo escuetamente el joven mientras bebía de su tazón

-Vamos, no seas malo-Dijo la muchacha intentando agarrar a su novio por el brazo, pero este lo corrió bruscamente

-¡Déjame! No soy burro como para que me andes arriando, si quieres sube y te veo luego-Refunfuño el pelirrojo.Melody se dio vuelta ofendida.

-Hiciste bien Fred, esa muchacha sinceramente es…-La señora Weasley empezó a hablar cuando George la interrumpió

-Mamá, por favor-La miro con ojos suplicantes

-No tengo hambre, iré a caminar-Fred se paro de la mesa-George ¿vienes? –Su gemelo le sonrió y juntos salieron al patio.

Fred caminaba demasiado rápido, y al cabo de unos minutos estaba a tal distancia de George que este tuvo que comenzar a trotar para alcanzarlo.

-¡Fred!¡ Espera!-Grito George-¡Detente ¿Quieres?!

-Lo siento-Dijo mientras se frenaba en seco

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?-Dijo el pelirrojo cuando por fin alcanzo a su hermano

-¡Me pasa que estoy decepcionado de mi mismo! Hace unas semanas yo era Fred Weasley, una persona que vivía su vida a limite, sin tomar en cuenta riesgos…y ahora me echo atrás por un estupido miedo ¿Qué me paso?

-Talvez nunca estuviste enfrentado a realmente enfrentar algo solo-George le sonrió- Siempre las dificultades las enfrentamos juntos, y tomamos nuestras decisiones juntos ¿recuerdas? Es primera vez que lo tienes que hacer por ti mismo, eso es lo que no te deja seguir tus instintos como de costumbre- Fred se le quedo mirando

-Puede ser, de cualquier manera, no creo aun tener el valor…lo tendré, lo juro, pero ahora no-Fred y George siguieron caminando mientras hablaban de mil y un cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-…Y además comen mucho, vas a engordar… y esos niños, ósea, se que tienen un año menos que yo, pero son tan inmaduros.-Decía Melody sentada en la cama de Fred- Y ni me digas de ir a dormir a esa pieza, ¿de quien dijiste que era?...De Bill ¿cierto?, debe estar llena de ratas, no quiero dormir allí-Se seguía quejado

-¿Sabes? Si quieres te puedes ir-Dijo Fred muy enfadado

-La puerta es amplia, puedes irte, así dejas que la gente duerma en paz ¡vete ya a tu cuarto!-Se quejo George

-¡Que desagradables!-La muchacha frunció el ceño- De cualquier manera no me iré sin Fred, si esa chica cree que te dejare en sus garras esta muy equivocada, tu eres **mi novio** ¿recuerdas?

-A cada infernal momento-Dijo escondiendo su cabeza entre la almohada intentando dormir

-Pues bien, como buena novia que soy, no te dejare solo en una casa con una chica que se muere por ti

-¿Solo? ¿Estas loca? Esta casa párese orfanato de tanta gente que hay- Bramo George-Además ninguna chica aquí se muere por el- Luego de decir esto tocio algo que sonaba muy parecido a "paranoica"

-No me traten como tonta, se que a esa niña Hermione le gusta mi Fred, así que no me voy de esta casa sin el-Dijo dando un giro ofendido y saliendo de la habitación

-¿Me quieres explicar otra vez por que no as terminado aun con ella?-Pregunto con los ojos en blanco George

-Porque si termino aquí con ella, hará una escena, y Mamá me dará un sermón del por que soy muy inmaduro como para escoger mis novias-Suspiro el joven pelirrojo mientras acomodaba su cabeza sobre el colchón

-Espero que pronto nos vayamos para que le puedas decir adiós, me tiene arto

-Y ni te imaginas cuan irritante puede llegar a ser-Suspiro Fred

-Entonces, si no te la bancas ¿Por qué empezaste a salir con ella?

-No lo se, es linda, y en un comienzo era mas relajada, menos acosadora…no se, era distinta-Y dicho esto ambos jóvenes se hundieron en el mas profundo de los sueños.

Al día siguiente la señora Weasley se había ido temprano para hacer algunas compras, el desayuno estaba servido en la mesa.

-Harry ¿Qué te parece si practicamos algo de Quiditch en el patio? No quiero desentrenarme

-Esta bien, algo de juego suena bien-Asintió el moreno

-Bien, supongo que esta tarde la dedicare a leer-Se quejo Hermione, ya era sexta vez que los chicos se iban a jugar al Quiditch y la dejaban sola.

-Vamos, no te enojes. Si quieres puedes jugar con nosotros-Sonrió Harry

-No gracias, la ultima vez que jugué con ustedes me caí de la escoba…aun me duelen los moretones

-Bueno, que se le va a hacer. ¡Vamos Harry!- Los muchachos se fueron, Hermione se dirigió a su cuarto para descansar un poco, al llegar noto que alguien estaba sentada en su cama.

-Hola Hermione, te estaba esperando-Sonrió de forma petulante

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo frunciendo el ceño de forma extraña

-Te estaba esperando, ya te lo dije- La muchacha suspiro- Quiero hablar contigo- Hermione se sentó en una silla frente a la cama

-Te escucho- Dijo de forma cortante

-Mira, ayer y desde que llegamos, Fred esta muy desagradable conmigo y creo que es culpa tuya, no se que le metiste en la cabeza, pero desde que fuiste a su tienda el esta insoportable- Su tono de voz chillón resonó en el pequeño cuarto

-Si el cambio no es mi culpa, tu debes hablar con él, no conmigo- Hermione miraba fijamente a los ojos color canela

-Yo no soy nada tonta, y se que algo te tramas con mi Freddy, así que te lo diré una sola vez- Melody se paro y miro con ojos desafiantes a la castaña- No te quiero volver a ver cerca de Fred ¿me escuchaste?-Sus ojos mostraron un infinito odio

-¿Por qué te debería hacer caso?-Dijo Hermione sin alterar su tono de voz

-Por que soy la novia de Fred, y me costo mucho estar con él

-Eso no me incumbe, si te costo o no…si eres su novia o no. Eso no te da derecho a mandarme-Hermione se paro también- Yo no tramo nada con Fred, si Fred ya no te quiere no es mi culpa

-¡Cállate! ¡No vuelvas a decir que no me quiere!-Melody saco velozmente una varita de su abrigo y la puso frente a la nariz de la joven- Te lo advierto, te alejas de él o no respondo de mis actos

-Tus amenazas no me asustan, no estoy haciendo nada malo-Su tono seguía siendo sereno, como si nadie la estuviese amenazando con una varita a escasos centímetros de su cara

-Mira niña- El tono de la joven se volvió de pronto mas áspero y diabólico- Yo no tengo miedo a ser algo extremista, cuando quise estar con Fred simplemente le di una de sus propias pociones de amor y punto…No tengo miedo a hacer locuras, eso no me asusta.-De pronto el semblante de Hermione cambio, sus ojos antes calmos ahora hervían en rabia

-¿¡Le pusiste una pócima?! ¿¡Y aun así quieres que él te ame?! ¡Eres una cínica!

-Solo fue una vez, solo nesecitaba un primer paso seguro para que se fijara en mi, si el sigue conmigo es por su propia decisión-Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción- …Pero ahora esta extraño, nunca habíamos tenido problemas, y luego de sus entupidas vacaciones aquí, luego de que apareciste tu, el esta distinto

-Yo no "aparecí" hace un mes, Fred me conoce desde hace mucho.Si tienes problemas es tu asunto- Nuevamente recuperaba su tono calmado

-No me importa, o te alejas de Fred, o te preparas a que cosas malas te pasen-Dicho esto apunto su varita a una pila de libros que enseguida ardieron en llamas- ¿Entendiste?- Melody salio de la habitación batiendo su melena negra.

Hermione se quedo mirando lo que antes eran sus libros

-Si realmente cree que le tengo miedo a ella esta equivocada, pero… aunque yo quisiera acercarme a Fred, el no me quiere a su lado-Suspiro y se sentó en un borde de su cama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-¿Crees que realmente esto sea lo mejor?_

_-Sin duda…¿Tienes miedo?_

_-Solo un poco ¿tu?_

_-Un poco, de cualquier manera, es algo nuevo, casi una nueva vida_

_-Pero eso es lo mejor de nosotros, no le tememos a los desafíos, por eso siempre la vida nos deparara sorpresas_

_-Empezar una nueva vida es difícil, pero estoy seguro que saldrá todo bien_

_-Si, yo también, además ya estaba hartándome a que quisieran cortar mis alas creativas, ahora podremos experimentar siempre-Sonrió el joven_

_-Esto será lo mejor del mundo, nuestro propio negocio…es nuestro sueño_

_-Sinceramente, mas de una vez creí que talvez no lo conseguiríamos_

_-¿Pero que dices? Nosotros siempre conseguimos lo que queremos, todo_

_-Si, eso es por que somos arriesgados_

_-Si, y por que me tienes a mi como hermano, que soy realmente una mente brillante_

_-Claro, George el súper genio…Yo creo que nuestro éxito es gracias a mi carisma natural- Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a reír_

Fred recostado en su cama recordaba la clara imagen del día en que con George se fueron de casa para empezar con su propio negocio

-Pero eso es lo mejor de nosotros, no le tememos a los desafíos, por eso siempre la vida nos deparara sorpresas-Se repitió a si mismo en voz alta- Nosotros siempre conseguimos lo que queremos, todo…. Si, eso es por que somos arriesgados- Seguía hablando solo

-¿Dijiste algo?-Pregunto George que escuchaba salir un extraño murmullo de los labios de su hermano

-No, solo estaba recordando algunas cosas-El muchacho se paro de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta

-¿Vas a algún lado?

-Si, daré una vuelta ¿vienes?

-No gracias, creo que dormiré un poco-Dicho esto Fred salio de la habitación y se dispuso a ir al jardín, al llegar a la sala de estar vio a Melody leyendo una revista cómodamente.

-Melody, podemos hablar un segundo- Dijo cortésmente Fred mientras se sentaba junto a la chica.

-Claro, soy toda oídos-Sonrió la muchacha

-Mira, ¿hace cuanto que salimos juntos?

-Casi seis meses Fred

-Bueno, cuando comenzamos de verdad me gustabas mucho, enserio…pero con el tiempo-Suspiro hondo- Iré al grano, Melody, ya no quiero ser tu novio, esto termina aquí- El joven pelirrojo sintió como si un gran peso de pronto desapareciera de encima de él, se sentía libre.

-¿Qué me estas diciendo?-Dijo en un tono que parecía terminar en una risita histérica- No te entiendo Freddy

-Nada de Freddy…Mira, ya no me gustas, esto se termino, lo siento-De pronto la cara de la joven se desfiguro ligeramente, se paro con brusquesa de su asiento y miro fijamente a Fred

-¿¡Esto algo tiene que ver con esa Hermione?! ¿¡Verdad?!

-Estas hablando incoherencias, no hay nadie que allá interferido en mi decisión-Dijo tranquilamente

-¡No te creo!

-Cree lo que quieras, y por favor, te rogaría que te fueras lo antes posible-Melody se marcho con un gesto exageradamente ofendido, al estar sola en su cuarto musito entre dientes.

-Pues claro que me iré, no pienso quedarme en este basurero ni un mísero segundo mas-En sus labios se figuro una diabólica sonrisa-Pero Hermione Greanger se acordara de mi, ya vera.

A la mañana siguiente en la Madriguera no había rastro de Melody, la muchacha se había ido sin dejar rastro, tal como le pidió Fred.

Hermione abrió los ojos apenas el sol le cayo en la cara, se levanto y bajo a tomar desayuno, al llegar al comedor la señora Weasley le saludo afectuosamente, la muchacha intento responder a su saludo, pero cuando abrió la boca, ningún sonido salio de ella. Asustada intento gritar, pero su boca permanecía muda, y ningún sonido salía de ella….por alguna extraña razón, estaba muda.

**CONTINUARA.-.-..-**

**NA:Bueno, lamento la tardanza de este cap, la verdad ya lo habia terminado hace casi una semana, pero la persona que me corrige la ortografia no lo reviso. Y me decidi a revisarlo en World para poder subirlo.**

**Mañana me voy a la playa asi que talvez me demore un poco en actualizar.**

**Perdon por las molestias y las faltas de ortografia **


	10. Los dias mudos de Hermione

Lo que te hace especial

**Capitulo 10; Los días mudos de Hermione**

Hermione salio corriendo a su habitación, su cara denotaba el terror de quien acaba de descubrir que esta mudo de la noche a la mañana. El echo del extraño comportamiento de Hermione no lo paso por alto Ron y Harry, quienes la siguieron.

-¿Qué te pasa Hermione?- Pregunto Harry apenas entro a la habitación en la que estaba Hermione tirada en su cama escribiendo en un papel.

-Responde, estamos preocupados- Dijo de malas ganas, no había desayunado y Ron no tenia buen humor con el estomago vació, Hermione le dio un papel a Harry.

-"No puedo hablar, no se que me pasa"- Leyó en voz alta el muchacho- ¿Es cierto esto?- Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, se soluciona con un simple movimiento de varita, pidámosle a Mamá que lo arregle- Opino el pelirrojo.

Quince minutos después la señora Weasley veía a Hermione con mucha atención.

-Estoy casi segura que no es algo grave, pero por las dudas te llevaremos a San Mungo-Sonrió la señora a la joven que seguía sin poder pronunciar palabra.

-¿Entonces se pondrá bien?

-Siempre y cuando la llevemos a San Mungo-Le respondió la mujer a su hijo

-¿Y cuando iremos Señora Weasley?-Harry miraba atentamente a Hermione, no entendía por que estaba en ese estado.

-Apenas terminemos con el almuerzo querido, no esperaremos ni un minuto- Sonrió la señora Weasley mientras entraba a la cocina para que almorzaran lo antes posible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un medico examinaba a Hermione, luego de observarla unos dos segundos le hablo con un dulce tono. El doctor era algo bajo para sus 92 años, lucia una bata y en la pared colgaban muchos diplomas.

-Querida, lo que tu tienes es una simple maldición básica, algo que cualquier persona puede conjurar- Carraspeo y luego siguió hablando- Te daré un remedio y en mas o menos tres días se pasara.-La muchacha frente a el le sonrió

-¿Usted sabe por que le paso, doctor?- La señora Weasley seguía mirando a Hermione con algo de preocupación maternal.

-Dígame Scorthel por favor, no me gustan las formalidades-Sonrió el anciano doctor- Ahora, sobre la causa de este síntoma, bueno, como ya dije es una maldición básica, alguien le echo un embrujo a esta niña

-¡Por Dios! Esto es gravísimo…Dígame usted doctor, digo... Scorthel ¿cree que pueda haber sido un mortifago?-La angustia se reflejaba en los ojos de la mujer que estaba de pie junto al doctor.

-No,no,no…de ninguna manera, despreocúpese, si hubiese sido un mortifago no hubiera usado un maleficio tan elemental, estas maldiciones son mas comunes entre gente de la edad, cuando no se aprecian…ya sabe como son de vengativos estos jóvenes…-Dibujo una sonrisa soñadora en su rostro, como recordando sus tiempos de antaño.

-Además, la casa esta con protección ¿o me equivoco?-Comento con sutileza Harry que estaba sentado junto a Hermione.

-¿Es eso cierto?- El hombrecillo miro fijamente a Molly Weasley

-Si, si…el mismo Dumbledore puso la protección

-En ese caso es imposible que alguien de fuera de la casa hubiera echo esto- El doctor miro a Harry y Ron como sospechando de ellos- Si alguien le lanzo esa maldición, fue alguien que estuvo en su casa, de otra manera es imposible, además el maleficio es bastante simple, como ya le dije, y se necesita estar a lo menos un metro de distancia del afectado- El doctor se paro y empezó a hurgar en uno de sus cajones- Toma estos medicamentos, dos tabletas cada cinco horas hasta que mejores- Hermione acepto el pequeño frasquito que le ofrecía Scorthel- En menos de una semana estarás hablando perfectamente querida- El doctor le sonrió a la muchacha y hizo una seña para que salieran.

-Muchas gracias-Dijo la señora Weasley antes de salir del consultorio

-No se preocupe, es mi trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Como les fue?-Ginny esperaba en la puerta de la casa las noticias

-Bien, se le pasara pronto-Contesto su madre

-Toma, pensé que te podría servir- Ginny extendió la mano, en ella había una pequeña libretita con un lápiz, Hermione hizo una seña con la cabeza y acepto el obsequio.

-Oye ¿quieres que nos quedemos contigo o algo?-Pregunto de forma poco sutil el pelirrojo, Hermione escribió rápidamente en su libreta.

-"No se preocupen, iré a leer"-Decía la libretita

-Esta bien, cualquier cosa vienes y nos dices…bueno, escribes- Sonrió Harry. Hermione se fue al pasto húmedo a leer, así podía olvidar que no hablaba.

Llevaba quince minutos leyendo, pero no se concentraba en la lectura, algo la inquietaba ¿Quién le hizo eso?, ella no tenia enemigos, y dijeron que fue alguien dentro de la casa…Entonces algo en su cabeza hizo clic, deseguro había sido Fred, era el tipo de cosa que el consideraría divertida.

Enfurecida se paro con la intención de ir a buscar al pelirrojo, pero casi como por arte de magia el apareció allí.

-Oí que estabas muda ¿Es cierto?-Pregunto mientras se sentaba en el césped, Hermione tomo la libretita y comenzó a escribir rápidamente.

-"Claro que es cierto ¡deseguro tu hiciste esto!"-

-¿De que hablas? Yo no te hice nada, estas loca- Se defendió el muchacho al tiempo que la chica escribía en su libreta.

-"Tu me pusiste este estupido maleficio"

-Yo no fui, e estado todo el día de ayer con George, y hoy también…bueno, excepto cuando hable con Melody para terminar con ella…pero en ese momento tampoco te estaba maldiciendo- De pronto Hermione sintió que la luz le invadía la cabeza

-"¿Dices que terminaste con Melody?"

-Si, ¿interesada?-El muchacho dibujo esa sonrisa picara tan típica de él

-"¡Ella fue! Me dijo que si yo hacia algo para interponerme entre ustedes se vengaría, seguro cree que terminaste por mi culpa"

-Si es eso cierto ella debe estar realmente loca- Fred rió tomando todo eso a la ligera

-"Claro que esta loca ¿de que te ríes?"- La cara de Hermione mostró algo de enfado, para ella no era nada de divertida la situación

-No lo se, simplemente tengo ganas de reír- El joven dibujo una sonrisa en su pecoso rostro- Creo que me siento libre sin tener que lidiar con esa loca- La cara de Hermione entonces dibujo una pequeña y disimulada sonrisa. Sonrisa que Fred no paso por alto- ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Te alegras que allá terminado con ella?- Su voz era burlona

-"Claro que no, solo me alegro por tu madre, ella la detestaba"- Aunque Hermione escribió eso no podía negar que realmente se sentía alegre de que esa mujer se hubiera ido.

-Bueno, si no te alegras por mi creo que iré a festejar a otra parte- Fred tomo la libreta de Hermione y escribió sobre el- Aunque creo que te dejare un regalo por que as sido una buena oyente, la única mujer en la tierra que escucha sin hablar- Fred se rió, ella no pudo evitar sonreírse por la broma. Fred tomo entonces el trozo de papel y lo puso en la mano de la joven al mismo tiempo que con una lúdica delicadez mordió la oreja de la joven. –Ahí esta tu regalo –Dijo entre risas mientras se iba corriendo.

Hermione se quedo en medio del patio, roja de vergüenza, aunque altamente feliz, se sentía muy contenta por la cercanía que mantenía con Fred, por que él había terminado con esa escupida.

-Es un asqueroso, me mordió la oreja- Pensó, pero luego se sonrió picadamente para si, fue entonces cuando vio el papel que había en sus manos.

"Debo ser el mejor brujo del mundo, por que por arte de magia todo el miedo que sentía desapareció."

Hermione releyó el mensaje muchas veces, una embriagadora sensación de alegría plena la invado, ya no le importaba no poder hablar por algunos días, ningún mal rato podría borrar la alegría que sentía en ese momento, por que ella ya se había dado cuenta, acaba de abrir los ojos sobre algo que había intentado negar mucho; Amaba a Fred, ese chico misterioso, que no se quería dar a conocer, se trasformo desde un simple conocido a la persona que ella mas quería conocer. Aun no entendía como había pasado esto, pero sabia que paso, estaba enamorada.

Los días pasaron y Hermione no extrañaba casi nada su voz, por que a falta de esta había descubierto un nuevo idioma que solo compartían ella y Fred; las miradas. Le parecía cuan increíble era el echo de que sentía que Fred le había dicho mas con los ojos en esos dos días que lo que nunca le había dicho hablando, sin embargo había algo que aun la inquietaba, que la hacia sentir incomoda, sentía que la extraña relación que mantenía con Fred no era mas que una amistad, él no actuaba como si estuviese interesado en ella, la trataba de forma muy parecida a como trataba a sus hermanos, con bromas, de forma ligera… era casi imposible pensar que él se sentía interesado en ella.

-Se supone que por estos días debería volver tu voz ¿verdad?-Comento Ron en la sala de estar, estaban los tres amigos muy cómodamente sentados. Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y ya sabes quien te hizo el maleficio?-Inquirió Harry, Hermione volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿¡Enserio!? ¿¡Quien!?-La expectación se leía sin dificultad en los ojos del joven pelirrojo

-"Melody"-Decía vagamente la libretita que desde hace dos días había sido de elemental ayuda para la chica.

-¿Melody? ¿Pero por que te aria daño?-Pregunto intrigado Harry, fue entonces que Hermione recordó que ellos no sabían nada de lo de Fred, y de los celos de su estupida ex novia, lo cual había provocado esa situación.

-¿Y Hermione? ¿Por qué dices que fue ella?...Debes tener alguna idea-Ron le miraba las manos, como esperando que se pusiera a escribir de inmediato.

Ella no les podía decir la verdad, se sentía muy avergonzada de lo que sentía por el hermano de Ron, y no creía que fuese el momento.

-"Por descarte, si fue alguien que estuvo en la casa, debió ser ella"

-Bueno, tienes razón ¿Pero por que te lanzo el maleficio a ti y no a Fred que fue el que termino con ella?-El moreno miraba con curiosidad a su amiga, él la conocía y sabia que ella estaba explicando menos de lo que sabia.

-"Talvez simplemente se equivoco, seguramente lo hizo de noche cuando esta oscuro. Y sinceramente no creo que sea la mejor maga del mundo"-Decían las delicada caligrafía de la muchacha

-Si, eso puede ser. Oigan ¿no tienen hambre?-Ron se paro de su silla y comenzó a dirigirse a la cocina- A mi se me apetece uno de esos panecillos que hizo Mamá, iré a buscarlos- Y siguió su camino hacia la cocina.

-Vamos Hermione, se que sabes por que Melody te maldijo a ti y no a otra persona, cuéntame- Harry pronuncio esto en susurro a su amiga, talvez ella no quería que Ron se enterase.

-"No se de lo que estas hablando"

-Te conozco, sabes por que lo hizo, o si no, no estarías tan segura de que fue ella

-"Solo creo que se equivoco Harry"

-¿Es que no confías en mi? Somos amigos desde hace mucho, por favor dime- Hermione intento bufar pero ningún sonido salía de su boca-Por favor- volvió a insistir Harry, Hermione lo miro unos instantes, era verdad eran amigos hace mucho, y no le preocupaba mucho que Harry lo supiera, temía mas que nada, la reacción de Ron

-"Esta bien, pero será un secreto"

-Te lo prometo- Harry tenia una poco disimulada sonrisa, sabia que si seguía intentando su amiga le diría lo que el quería saber.

-"Melody creyó que Fred termino con ella por mi culpa, por eso me maldijo a mi"

-¿Pero por que creyó eso?- Seguía susurrando para que nadie mas escuchara

-"Ella creía que yo y Fred teníamos una especie de "relación secreta" o algo así…creía que a mi me gustaba Fred"

-No entiendo, por que creería algo así…es ridículo- El rostro del muchacho dejaba ver una expresión de incredulidad- ¿Por qué te gustaría Fred?- Hermione dejo la vista baja, dejo la libreta y el lápiz sobre la mesa, ya no quería escribir, no quería continuar con el tema- ¿Hermione?...A ti…¿te gusta Fred?-La muchacha comenzó a levantar la mirada lentamente hacia su amigo- ¿Hermione?...responde- La mirada de incredulidad se mezclo con un dejo de asombro, no podía ser, era casi imposible.

-Es verdad, me gusta Fred- La voz de Hermione retumbo en las paredes, la muchacha podía hablar nuevamente, pero esto no parecía ponerla contenta, con una expresión avergonzada se tapo la boca, ella no quería que se escuchara, solo quería "decirlo" para liberarse, pero que no saliera sonido.

-No puede…ser-Dijo casi estático el moreno

-¿Hermione?...¿Es verdad? ¿Te gusta…mi hermano?-Los ojos de Ron estaban grandes de la impresión, sostenía en sus manos una bandeja con los panecillos que se bamboleaban por que las manos temblorosas del muchacho no sostenían firmemente la bandeja.- ¿Te gusta Fred?- El pelirrojo miraba fijamente a la muchacha, sus ojos tenían una mezcla extraña entre sorpresa, dolor y culpa.

**CONTINUARA-.-.-.-. **

**NA: Lamento que el cap sea tan corto, pero queria dejar un capitulo mas antes de irme de vacaciones.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, y de que no tengan muchas ganas de que el fic acabe, por que aun queda la parte mas difícil…Ron, y el echo de que él siente algo por Hermione.**

**No les adelanto mas.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	11. Sentimientos confusos

Lo que te hace especial

**Capitulo 11: Sentimientos confusos**

Ron miro a Hermione con incredulidad, se acerco lentamente hacia donde estaban sus amigos y los miro a cada uno detenidamente

-Hermione, responde ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-Hermione estaba paralizada, no sabia que hacer, nada se veía claro ahora que veía la desolada mirada de Ron ¿Por qué la estaba mirando así? ¿Qué significaba su reacción?, ella sabia que aun tenia sentimientos por su amigo, pero fue él quien le dijo que los olvidara, entonces, no entendía por que le estaba pasando esto.

-Si, es verdad- Ron se dejo caer de forma seca en uno de los asientos-Lo que dije de Fred, es verdad-Ron la miro atónito, sentía como si algo se le hubiera desgarrado dentro de su cuerpo y le costase respirar

-¿Por qué él?-Dijo con el la voz entrecortada y los ojos enfocados directamente al piso- Lo conoces hace mucho, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué él?

-Te equivocas Ron, yo no lo conocía-Hermione se paro, su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse- Lo comencé a conocer hace muy poco- Lentamente subió las escaleras y dejo a Harry y Ron rolos en la sala.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Harry miro a Ron con preocupación

-¿Crees que sea verdad?

-Ella misma lo admitió

-No tiene sentido ¿Cómo paso?

-No lo se ¿Te encuentras bien?-Ron miro a su amigo, la verdad es que no se encontraba nada de bien, aunque el mismo le había dicho a Hermione que no quería estar con ella, no podía imaginársela con Fred sin que se le rompiera el pecho

-Fui un estupido- Dijo en susurros mas para si que para Harry- Si aquel día cerca del lago, si yo le hubiera dicho que quería estar con ella- Harry pareció confundió por un momento pero luego hablo

-Creí que no te gustaba, ya no… ¿Por qué no le dijiste cuando tuviste oportunidad?

-Por que es mi amiga, y si algo salía mal…yo no quería perderla como amiga, ni que nos separáramos los tres… por eso se lo dije, a mi no me importa Lavender-Harry le palmeo la espalada y se sentó junto a él

-Entonces, espera que no le guste de verdad y dile lo que sientes

Horas mas tarde en el fondo del jardín Fred y George hablaban tirados en el césped, acababan de terminar e jugar un partido de Quiditch y estaban exhaustos, pero, a pesar del cansancio que sentían, Fred miraba sonriente el sol que se posaba sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Y esa sonrisa?-Dijo riendo George mirando la expresión en el rostro de su hermano, Fred se volteo bruscamente hacia el otro día para que George no le viera el rostro

-¿Qué sonrisa? No estoy sonriendo- George comenzó a reír- ¿De que te ríes?

-Puedo leer tu mente- George puso su mano sobre la frente de Fred y comenzó a imitar a la profesora Trelawey cuando hacia sus predicciones- Hermione hace mucho que te quiero decir algo –Dijo con un tono grave fingiendo que era la voz de Fred- No es necesario que me lo digas, ya lo se- La voz de George se volvió aguda imitando la de Hermione- Bésame- George no pudo sostener su tono grave y comenzó a reír sobre el pasto

-Que gracioso-Dijo Fred frunciendo el ceño pero sin sacar la sonrisa de su rostro-no estaba pensando en eso

-¿No?- George arqueo la ceja sin borrar su sonrisa picarona del rostro

-No literalmente-Fred también comenzó a reír también

-¿Y exactamente en que pensabas?-Fred miro a su hermano, a él era imposible mentirle, además que nunca fue necesario

-De verdad me gusta, no me había pasado nunca antes-Fred se acomodo en el pasto- A veces siento que es una sensación estupida, no…mejor dicho, se que es una sensación estupida

-¿Y por que me lo dices a mi?- La sonrisa del pelirrojo se transformo en una dulce sonrisa, Fred podía leer en ella todo el apoyo que su hermano le estaba dando y que le había dado en su vida- Díselo a ella, por que aunque te quiera mucho, no te besare- Los dos muchachos comenzaron a reírse alegremente mientras seguían mirando el basto cielo. Estuvieron en silencio durante mucho tiempo, hasta que la quietud fue interrumpida por unos pasos veloces que se escuchaban a lo lejos, los dos jóvenes levantaron la cabeza para observar quien caminaba cerca de allí, George se sonrió y se paro mirando picadamente a Fred

-Iré a hacer unas llamadas para la tienda-Dijo George mientras se iba, Fred se recostó nuevamente sobre el césped, al cabo de cinco minutos alguien se tropezó con sus piernas.

-Auch- Dijo tirada en el piso por la caída

-Sabia que te tropezarías-Rió Fred mientras se paraba para ayudarla a levantar- Nunca miras al piso cuando caminas

-¿Si lo sabias por que no te corriste?

-¿Y perder la entretención de verte caer?, no gracias-Fred rió mientras Hermione fruncía el ceño-Espera un momento, tu voz, la recuperaste- Dijo alegremente el muchacho cuando por fin se percato del detalle

-Si, hace no mucho, la extrañaba-La muchacha se toco la garganta –Y ahora que recuerdo…-Dijo mirando con una mezcla de ira y risas a Fred- ¿¡Que es eso de andar mordiendo las orejas de las personas!?- Fred se ruborizo por un mini segundo, pero inmediatamente comenzó a reír

-No se de que te quejas, estabas muda, no parapléjica, pudiste haberme apartado- comenzó a reír mientras salía corriendo.

-Eres un…-Hermione salio tras el, Fred corría no muy rápido, dejando que Hermione tuviera la oportunidad de atraparlo, pero a medio camino, cuando la muchacha había tomado mucha velocidad y ya los separaba un corto trecho, Fred se detuvo y de dio vuelta, Hermione no alcanzo a frenar y choco con Fred, quien premeditadamente había abierto los brazos

-Me atrapaste- Dijo rodeando la cintura de la joven en sus manos, Hermione lo mió sonrojada, la distancia que los separaba era mínima-No corres tan lento

-Talvez tu eres el que no corre tan rápido-Hermione comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Fred

-Recuerdas ese día, en la tienda de chascos- Hermione comprendió inmediatamente que Fred hablaba del beso que se habían dado- Eso no debió pasar, no era lo correcto- Hermione sintió que algo le golpeaba fuertemente el pecho

-…Lo se-Dijo intentando alejarse lentamente de Fred, era obvio que ella se había equivocado y el no la veía si no como a una amiga

-No era el lugar, ni el momento-Hermione sentía que ya no aguantaba mas, sentirlo tan cerca y saber que el no la quería como ella a él, pero cuando intento alejarse Fred la acerco aun mas a él y la envolvió en el mas calido de los besos.- Este es el lugar, y el momento –sonrió el muchacho luego de alejarse un poco de ella. Hermione lo abrazo fuertemente con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Creí, que yo no te gustaba, que…-Se aferro mas aun al pecho del joven- Me gustas- Fred sintió que su corazón por un momento se paralizaba, no era primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras, no era primera vez que besaba a una chica o que la abrazaba, pero ese momento, ese lugar, se sentían como ningún otro momento y lugar en la vida.

-también me gustas- Dijo dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios-Y realmente nunca creí que pasaría- Hermione comenzó a reír, se sentía inmensamente feliz, y por ese momento ni ella ni Fred sabían que existía el resto del mundo.

Al día siguiente Hermione casi no podía creer lo que le había pasado, estaba tan feliz que deseaba hablarlo con alguien, pero sabia que no podía contar con Harry y Ron (mas que nada con Ron), eso la tenia algo deprimida, temía el momento de volver a mirar a Ron a la cara, de que él hiciera bromas pesadas, no quería topárselo por el momento, pero el almuerzo se aproximaba y luego seria inútil intentar evadirlo.

-¿En que piensas?-Dijo una dulce voz a sus espaldas

-Ginny, hola- Hermione se volteo hacia donde estaba su amiga- No te vi venir-Ginny le sonrió y se sentó junto a ella

-¿Y a pasado algo con Fred?-Pregunto perspicazmente mientras una sonrisa picara (que a Hermione le recordaba mucho a la de los gemelos) se dibujaba en su rostro

-Err…-Hermione se sonrojo y tapo sus mejillas con las palmas de la mano, Ginny comenzó a reír

-Supongo que eso es un si, espero que Ron se lo tome bien-Hermione contrajo su rostro al escuchar el comentario de la pelirroja- ¿Te preocupa Ron, Hermione?

-Algo…-Hermione se sentía aliviada de poder hablar de todo eso con alguien-Cuando supo que…bueno, que me gustaba Fred, no se lo tomo bien

-De seguro comenzó a gritar y a hacer comentarios impertinentes- Dijo con molestia Ginny

-No…en realidad no- Dijo algo sorprendida Hermione, no había notado que Ron no se había comportado como solía hacerlo- Ahora que lo mencionas… solo pareció algo, triste-Ginny estaba por hablar cuando sonó la puerta de la habitación de Hermione.

-¿Puedo pasar?-sonó una voz detrás de la puerta

-Ad…adelante-Dijo nerviosa Hermione, segundos después Ron estaba entrando a la pequeña alcoba

-Bueno, yo me voy a ayudar a mamá con el almuerzo-Ginny le sonrió a Hermione y salio de la pieza

-¿Podemos hablar?-Pregunto con nerviosismo el chico, sin saber si podía o no tomar asiento

-Si…toma asiento-Hermione jugaba con sus manos mientras miraba distraídamente por la ventana

-Yo quería decirte que, hoy llame a Lavender

-Ah-Dijo secamente la muchacha

-Y le dije que, debíamos terminar-Hermione salto sorprendida al escuchar eso, y sus ojos se posaron fijamente en Ron, quien no daba señales de estar mintiendo-Si, es verdad-Dijo el chico al ver la incredulidad en la cara de su amiga-…Si supieras el escándalo que me hizo, supongo que tendré que evitarla por un buen tiempo cuando volvamos al colegio-Rió nerviosamente mientras miraba el piso

-¿Por qué me estas contando esto?

-Bueno, porque…-Ron cavilo unos segundos-porque…solo quería decírtelo-La voz de Ron estaba impregnada de nerviosismo y no lograba terminar bien sus oraciones

-ah

-también, quería preguntarte…

-¿Preguntarme?

-Si, quería saber si lo que dijiste ayer era verdad…-Ron miro a la ventana haciendo lo posible para no hacer contacto visual con Hermione-Tu sabes, eso de Fred y…

-Bueno, yo…-Hermione estaba por responder cuando Ron la interrumpió de nuevo, ahora no miraba a la ventana, si no a los ojos de ella, se veía que le costaba trabajo hacerlo, pero estaba decidido a hablar sin acobardarse

-Antes que me respondas, quería decirte…que termine con Lavender por que me gustas y-Suspiro hondo casi sin creer que por fin, luego de años de llevar ese sentimiento escondido dentro de el, por fin lo había sacado-Quiero saber si…¿te gustaría ser mi novia?-Ron seguía mirando directo a los ojos a la castaña, sus mejillas estaban color escarlata y sus manos sudaban en exceso

-Yo…-Dijo nerviosamente la chica sin creer realmente que se encontrara en esa posición, muchas veces había soñado con el momento en que Ron madurara un poco y le digiera esas palabras, en sus sueños ella lo abrazaba y luego lo besaba sin pensarlo dos veces, hacia tanto que deseaba escuchar eso, pero, por alguna razón, no se sentía cómoda.

-¡Bajen a comer de inmediato!-Grito desde el comedor la señora Weasley

-A comer-Dijo nerviosamente la chica saliendo de su habitación a toda prisa.

Luego del almuerzo, el cual Hermione no sabia como había soportado (se sentaba junto a Ron y frente a Fred, y sentía ambos pares de ojos clavados en ella, aunque seguramente solo Ron la estaba mirando, ya que en toda la comida Fred no dejo de hablar con George), se fue corriendo al rincón mas recóndito del patio, se puso tras dos malezas y se tiro al tibio césped a pesar, al cerrar ambos ojos vio la sonriente cara de Fred, y la imagen del dulce beso que este le había regalado el día anterior rondaba su mente, sin embargo seguía escuchando a Ron diciendo "Quiero saber si…¿te gustaría ser mi novia?", su cabeza y corazón trabajaban a mas no poder, y sentía que pronto explotaría por la confusión que la resiente declaración de Ron le había producido.

-Es un estupido, dijo que no quería estar conmigo….dijo que estaba con esa estupida de Lavender-Dos gruesas lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la chica-Por eso, yo podía estar tranquila con Fred, por que creí que todo sentimiento por ese idiota, estaba muerto, y ahora me dice esto-Las lagrimas seguían rodando y su corazón se aceleraba cada momento mas-…Realmente quiero a Fred, lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero-Se decía a si, pero realmente no estaba segura de lo que sentía, Ron había sido su primer gran amor, la primera persona que había echo latir su corazón, y realmente ella esperaba que fuera él quien le diese su primer beso, pero nada había salido como ella esperaba, todo estaba mas que enredado, también quería a Ron, pero, por alguna razón, cuando estaba con él se sentía insegura, no estaba feliz. Recordó el día anterior, cuando estuvo con Fred, esa serenidad, esa sensación de felicidad-Es él-se dijo limpiando las lagrimas que surcaban su rostro-Estoy segura- Dijo, aunque realmente no estaba segura de nada.

Luego de ponerse en pie y caminar un poco por el patio, estaba decidida a ir a hablar con Ron, decirle que sentía y cual había sido su decisión, y no a mucho caminar se encontró con él.

-Voy a salir al patio-Dijo sonriente acostado en su cama

-No esta en la casa ¿verdad?-George le tiro una almohada a su hermano

-Solo quiero caminar-también le tiro un cojín y se paro de su cama

-Suerte

-Solo voy a caminar-George le sonrió y se echo a dormir a su cama

-Ron, quería hablarte-Dijo nerviosamente mirando al piso

-también yo-Ron se acerco hacia donde estaba Hermione y se sentó en el pasto-Lamento lo que dije- Hermione lo miro sorprendida- Digo, no lo que dije….si me gustas, y quiero estar contigo…lamento haberlo dicho así tan de repente, sin darte tiempo para pensar yo…

-No tienes de que disculparte

-Yo estaba muerto de celos-Dijo con la mirada fija en el pasto y su cara sonrojada-…Creo que si no hubieras dicho que te gustaba Fred, yo no habría reaccionado…soy un tonto

-No, no lo eres…es tu naturaleza, eso es todo

-De verdad me gustas, mucho-Ron, sin aviso, abrazo a la joven que lo escuchaba perpleja, Ron estaba tomando una actitud muy madura para ser Ron

-Yo…también me pasan cosas contigo, pero…-Y antes de que ella pudiera terminar Ron la beso, de pronto el corazón de ella se sintió detener y desgarrar, y casi como viviendo un sueño correspondió el beso con el que había soñado tanto tiempo…pero no era la sensación de un sueño que se acababa de cumplir, su corazón lloraba por dentro y se sentía desgarrar, pero no era el único, a pocos metros un muchacho alto de cabellos zanahoria miraba la escena fijamente, sin moverse, sin respirar,

No logro mantener la vista fija en ellos, se retiro con la cara en alto, mirando fijamente y sin absolutamente ninguna expresión en su rostro, no había lágrimas, pero la sonrisa había desaparecido.

**CONTINUARA-.-.-.-.-.**

**NA: Lamento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, pero estaba de vacaciones, acabo de llegar n-n**

**Espero que el cap les haya gustado, pasaron muchas cosas y espero no haber sido muy melodramatica….**

**Me gustaria saber si les gustaria que la historia terminase pronto o no, acpeto sugeriencias.**

**Porfavor diganme si les a gustado el nuevo capitulo, muchos saludos.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**


	12. El enfado de Fred

Lo que te hace especial

**Capitulo 12;**

Sus pasos secos retumbaban en el césped; caminaba arrastrando los pies y con la mirada fija en una imagen que sólo él veía. Caminó sin rumbo hasta que se topó con la puerta que lo separaba del mundo exterior, que lo mantenía dentro de ese lugar que llamaba hogar. Pensó en irse, es verdad, pero él no era esa clase de personas, él no huía, sentía en su cabeza un zumbido que no le dejaba escuchar ningún pensamiento, mas su corazón hablaba fuerte y claro. Miró nuevamente la pequeña puerta de madera y dio media vuelta, sus ojos seguían sin ver más allá de sus propios pensamientos, no conocía ese sentimiento, era algo nuevo, algo doloroso que no sabía como afrontar o qué hacer.

Luego de divagar, encontró un árbol firme que tenía una pequeña casa encima de él. Subió y se tiró en el sucio suelo a dormir, era lo único que quería hacer, creer que todo había sido una pesadilla, todo desde el principio, que iba a despertar, que nunca nada pasó, que nunca llegó a sentir nada por una tal Hermione Granger.

- Ron, no –Dijo mientras se alejaba delicadamente del muchacho- Yo, de verdad quiero a tu hermano –El rostro del joven antes rubicundo de felicidad, ahora lucía una expresión de decepción y dolor terrible

- No es verdad –Se negó a creer el muchacho

- Ron, lo siento pero… -La cara de Ron la miró fijamente, esperando que sus palabras cambiaran- Quiero estar con Fred –Ron negó con la cabeza

- Tú no lo entiendes, no es para ti, lo conozco desde hace mucho, es mi hermano, y sé como es –Ron fijó sus ojos en los de ella- Nunca toma enserio a ninguna chica, no significan nada para él, sólo mira a Melody, la dejó de un día hacia otro, de seguro nunca la quiso –Ron tenía razón, el mismo Fred admitió que nunca le había interesado Melody, pero Hermione sabía que era por que ella le dio una pócima del amor

- No es verdad, el no es así, no lo conoces

- ¿No lo conozco? He vivido con el desde que nací, para él todo es un juego, un pasatiempo, sólo su estúpida tienda (y George) es importante para él –Ron sujetó las manos de la castaña- No quiero que te haga daño, si estas con él… sólo te usará, sólo serás un juego más, sólo eso –Hermione quitó sus manos bruscamente de las de Ron

- ¡No digas eso! ¡Él no es así! –Se apartó un paso hacia atrás y luchó por contener una lágrima que deseaba salir

- ¡Si lo es! ¡Date cuenta, por favor! Sí no te gusto, si no me quieres, es tu decisión…. pero… él no es para ti, no le importas –El rostro de Ron mostró sólo sinceridad, realmente él creía en las palabras que él mismo decía, no le intentaba mentir a ella, sólo quería protegerla, pero Hermione no lo entendía así- ¡Tú no significas más para él que otro de sus estúpidos juegos!

- ¡Cállate! –Un golpe sordo se escuchó en el vacío jardín. Hermione había plantado un bofetón en la mejilla del pelirrojo- ¡Cállate de una vez!

- Hermione… -Ron sujetó su mejilla con la mano, el golpe casi no le había dolido, pero su amiga nunca antes, sin importar cuánto peleasen, le había pegado

- No quiero pelear contigo, eres mi amigo… por eso, por favor deja de decir esas cosas de Fred –Hermione se marchó a paso lento, sentía su mano algo adormecido por el golpe que había dado.

- Fred, Fred, despierta -George sacudía a Fred, quien dormía placidamente en el suelo de la pequeña casa de madera- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- ¿George? –El muchacho abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolía la cabeza y casi había olvidado todo lo que paso

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Una imagen fugaz llegó de pronto a Fred y sintió que le costaba respirar por el dolor que sentía- ¿Fred?

- Nada…pensaba –Fred intentaba lidiar con aquel nuevo sentimiento, nunca antes había sufrido por una chica. Nunca, nunca le habían importado realmente.

- Tú no estás bien –George miró la cara de su hermano, no lucía distinto, talvez sólo George se hubiera dado cuenta que los ojos de Fred no brillaban como otros días- ¿Qué te paso? –Fred se dejó caer nuevamente al piso

- Fui un estúpido –Dijo mirando fijamente el techo. Su tono de voz era tranquilo y no parecía alterado- Nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan estúpido y eso que vivo haciendo cosas tontas

- ¿Hermione? –Preguntó George y le dolió ver como los ojos de su hermano se hundían en un mar gris- Nunca te había visto tan triste

- ¿De que hablas? No estoy llorando, mi voz no está quebrada… estoy bien –Fred miró a su hermano y notó que nunca le podría mentir- No estoy triste, enserio

- ¿Entonces?

- Estoy enfadado, y mucho… nunca había sentido tanto odio dentro de mí, la odio

- A Hermione, ¿verdad? –Fred asintió con la cabeza- No es verdad, no la odias, si fuera así no estarías tan afectado –Fred se paró de golpe- ¿Qué paso?

- Lo besó… a Ron –Fred dejó caer su cuerpo contra la pared- Nunca creí que fuera de esa clase de persona… la odio

- No es verdad –Dijo George tranquilamente mientras miraba a su hermano

- ¡Entonces dime cómo le llamo a toda esta ira que siento dentro de mí! –Fred golpeó la pared con el puño- ¡Dime cómo me saco todo esto que tengo dentro! ¡Si no es odio…! ¡Si no es odio…! ¿¡Dime entonces cómo llamo a todo esto que siento!? –Con otro golpe con el puño azotó la delgada pared

- Tú… tú estás enamorado de ella –Dijo tranquilamente mientras veía a su hermano

- ¡No es verdad! ¡Si fuera verdad…! Si fuera verdad… si fuera verdad… estaría llorando –El último golpe, más débil que los anteriores, dio a la pared más levemente. Su puño, lleno de heridas de las que brotaba sangre, no parecía doler, pues había otro dolor aún mas profundo.

- Lo estás haciendo ahora mismo –George señaló la cara de Fred, en la cual una lágrima recorría su pálida mejilla, Fred sintió que las piernas ya no podían con su peso y, lentamente, se acercó a su hermano para abrazarlo- Todo va a estar bien –George palmeó la espalda de Fred y las lágrimas de el comenzaron a rodar silenciosamente.

Al día siguiente, Fred y George no bajaron al desayuno, estuvieron toda la mañana en su cuarto, sin hablar, sólo acostados en su cama esperando a que el tiempo pasase.

- ¿Y qué pretendes hacer? –Preguntó somnoliento George mientras se abrazaba a su almohada

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Bueno, sobre Hermione y Ron, no los puedes evitar todo el día

- No voy a hacer nada. ¿Tengo cara de alguien que se quedará llorando y comiendo helado todo el día? –Fred se sentó en su cama- No, ya te lo dije, no estoy triste, estoy enfadado

- ¿Y eso que significa?

- Que el Fred amable se acabó

- Entiendo, tratas mal a Hermione, te haces daño, le haces daño –George miró fijamente a su hermano- ¿Has considerado el hecho de llamarte un masoquista?

- Piensa lo que quieras, es mi forma de lidiar los problemas

- Es tu vida… -George se encogió de hombros- Creo que ya es hora de ir a almorzar

- Pues, vamos –Ambos muchachos se pararon de sus camas y bajaron al poblado comedor.

Luego de la comida se sentaron, como lo solían hacer, en el patio, les agradaba sentir el aire de la Madriguera, recostarse en el pasto y mirar las nubes. Estaban casi dormidos cuando Hermione se acercó al lugar donde ambos estaban.

- "Debo decirle lo de Ron, porque si luego él se lo dice y lo malinterpreta… pero, si se molesta, no quiero que pelee con su hermano" –Pensó para si misma mientras veía a los chicos adormilados en el césped, sin advertir aún de su presencia- "Además… quiero saber si es verdad lo que Ron dijo" –Ella se sentía culpable aún por estar pensando en lo que Ron le dijo, pero necesitaba saber si realmente ella sólo era un juego más en la vida de Fred- Despierta –Dijo sacudiendo a Fred por el hombro

- ¿Qué quieres? -Bufó el muchacho y se volteó para seguir durmiendo

- Bueno… quería hablar contigo

- Estoy ocupado ahora –Contestó con un gruñido por voz

- Es sólo un minuto… no te quitare tiempo, yo… -Hermione empezaba a sentirse incómoda, Fred nunca la había tratado así

- Estoy ocupado, ¿Te puedes ir? –Hermione no parecía comprender qué pasaba, y George le lanzó una discreta mirada de "se te esta pasando la mano" a Fred

- Sólo quería decirte algo, que creo que es importante…

- Si no te quieres ir, me iré yo –El muchacho se paró, su hermano se paró también, pero antes que pudieran empezar a caminar Hermione tomó del brazo a Fred.

- De verdad, quiero decirte algo importante para… para nuestra relación –Las mejillas de la joven se tornaron de un color rosa

- ¿Relación? ¿De que relación estas hablando? –Dijo con un apático tono de desentendido

- De… bueno… nosotros… -Hermione balbuceó y intentó mirar a Fred a los ojos, pero este esquivaba la vista

- Si te refieres a lo que paso el otro día, olvídalo… eso o es una "relación" –Fred le lanzó una profunda mirada de desprecio que para ella no pasó inadvertida y de pronto sintió que algo la asfixiaba- Fue entretenido, pero ya fue, no es una relación.

- Creí que te gustaba… -Una pequeña lágrima cayó por los ojos de la joven, mientras retrocedía lentamente, no reconocía al Fred que estaba frente a sus ojos, era imposible que ese fuera "su" Fred

- Algo así, pero nada importante, sólo te repito, no es una relación, no es nada, ni siquiera eres mi amiga –Fred sentía como si algo lo agujereara por dentro, nunca fue alguien que dij3era siempre la verdad, pero no recordaba nunca haber mentido tanto como en ese momento- ¿Ahora te puedes ir, por favor?

- Entonces… entonces Ron tenía razón… -La voz de la chica comenzaba a quebrarse- Sólo era otro juego, nada más… -Las lágrimas comenzaban a caer lentamente por las mejillas de la castaña

- ¿Eso te dijo él? Pues que bien me conoce, tenía razón, sólo otro juego –La mano de Hermione, que sostenía el brazo de Fred, se dejó caer pesadamente. Los gemelos se alejaron de allí lentamente, mientras Hermione los miraba

- No entiendo… realmente no entiendo qué le pasó a Fred –Se dejó caer pesadamente en el césped y comenzó a llorar, luego de un minuto una suave mano se posó en su hombro

- Tranquila –Dijo la voz de Ginny mientras abrazaba a Hermione- Algo raro está pasando, yo lo averiguaré, no te preocupes.

-Nos iremos hoy de vuelta a la tienda

-¿a que te refieres?

-Sabes que esta lista desde hace mucho

-Lo se, pero ¿recuerdas por que decidimos quedarnos?

-No me interesa recordarlo

-Nos quedamos por que querías primero, averiguar que te pasaba y solucionarlo….bueno, no volveremos hasta que lo logres

-Ya no me interesa

-Vamos Fred, es necesario que dejes todo claro

-No entiendo a que te refieres

-Tienes que hablar con ella, se que estas… –George estaba apunto de decir "triste", pero recordó que Fred insistía en que el no lo estaba-…Enojado, pero es mejor que dejes todo claro ¿no crees?

-Yo creo que ya deje todo claro, le dije que fue solo un juego mas…eso es todo

-No lo es, tú sabes que no es verdad, además, por mucho que yo quiera volver a la tienda, si ella sigue en tu cabeza no te concentraras

-No esta en mi cabeza, mañana nos iremos

-No- George movió la varita por sobre el aire y apunto a Fred, una delicada hilera color plata salio desde la punta y le llego de lleno en el pecho a Fred

-¿Qué fue eso?-Dijo rascándose el pecho

-Un hechizo, es algo simple-Sonrió con picardía-Mientras no arregles tus sentimientos, no podrás estar a mas de tres metros de la tienda

-¿Qué?-Dijo sorprendido

-Eso, ahora tendremos que quedarnos aquí-Sonrió satisfecho y siguió caminando hacia la madriguera

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Por que no puedo verte triste

-Yo no estoy…-Fred miro a George, sabia que él podía leer cada uno de sus sentimientos a la perfección, en especial el de la tristeza que tanto lo embargaba-…gracias….supongo

-¿Y ya sabes que vas a hacer?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno, que si queremos volver a la tienda tienes que hablar con Hermione ¿no?

-Esto…-Fred realmente aun no procesaba el echo de que tendría que hablar con ella luego de todo lo que le dijo-No creo que quiera hablar conmigo

-Yo estoy seguro que si, seguramente te preguntara por que actuaste así y todo eso ¿sabes que le dirás?

-Pues…supongo que la verdad

-¿y cual es esa verdad?

-Err….bueno lo de Ron, y que estaba enojado….eso, se lo digo y nos vamos a la tienda ¿verdad?

-Si tu crees que funcione, estará bien

-¡Fred!-La voz de Ginny se acercaba desde el fondo del patio-¡Fred!

-¿si?-Fred y George comenzaron a ver como la muchacha se acercaba

-¿Me puedes explicar por que trataste así a Hermione?-Dijo a pocos pasos de sus hermanos

-Eso no es tu asunto-Bufo Fred

-Claro que no es mi asunto, pero eso no significa que no pueda preguntar-Ella miro hacia donde estaba antes-Si hubieras visto a la pobre de Hermione ¡eres un estupido!

-¡Ginny!-George miro fijamente a su hermana-No sabes lo que paso, no es solo culpa de Fred

-Claro, me imagino que tú también le ayudaste a inventar todas las estupideces que dijo

-¡Ginny!-George miraba de reojo a Fred que mantenía su vista fija en ella sin decir palabra

-¡Es verdad! No son capaces de pensar en alguien que no sean ustedes dos

-Tú sabes que eso no es cierto-Le refuto George

-Es verdad, yo los conozco, son mis hermanos…son las personas a las que siempre seguí, se que cosas les importan-Ginny miro seriamente a Fred-Y Hermione no te importa

-¡Cállate Ginny!-Fred tenia la cara rojo de ira-No sabes que paso, no sabes por que lo hice y no tengo interés de decírtelo

-No hay razones que valgan, tu no la viste, ella realmente te quiere…..-Ginny contrajo el rostro, como adolorida por la pena de su amiga- ella te ama

-No es verdad-Dijo en tono calmado Fred-La razón por que le dije todo eso, es por que no quiero verla mas, por que es una cínica

-¿De que hablas?-Fred le hizo una seña con la cabeza a George para que el lo dijiera, por que le dolía mucho decirlo el

-Fred vio como Hermione besaba a Ron-Ginny retrocedió unos paso

-Debe haber una explicación, no creo que…si lo hablas con ella

-No me importa, solo quiero volver a la tienda, hablare con ella-Fred miro a George-Pero solo eso, ella ya no me interesa

**CONTINUARA-.-.-.-**


	13. Lo que te hace especial

Lo que te hace especial

**Capitulo 13; Lo que te hace especial**

Al día siguiente la señora Weasley estaba lista para servir el almuerzo, ya estaban todos sentados cuando noto que alguien no había bajado.

-¿Dónde esta Hermione?-Fred y Ron levantaron la vista por sobre sus platos

-Ella no se sentía bien hoy, me pidió que te lo explicara-Dijo Ginny mientras tomaba de la sopa que tenia servida en el plato- Luego le subiré algo de comida

-Esta bien- La señora Weasley miro a la escalera-Esa niña casi nunca come, por eso se enferma- Luego de ese comentario la mesa permaneció nuevamente en silencio, Ron miraba fijamente a Fred con una expresión fría en el rostro, y Fred, a pesar que fingía no mirar también a Ron, de vez en cuando lo miraba con la misma expresión fría de enfado.

Luego de diez minutos en los que Fred sentía la mirada de Ron clavada en su nuca, este no aguanto más.

-Deja ya de mirarme ¿Tengo algo pintado en la cara?-El silencio se rompió abruptamente y todos se quedaron mirando a Fred

-No se de que me estas hablando-Dijo cortante Ron mientras desviaba su mirada a su plato de comida

-Me as estado mirando toda la comida ¿quieres decirme algo?-Dijo entre bufidos

-No te lo diré en la mesa-Dijo Ron en voz baja pero aun así audible

-¿Me pueden explicar de que hablan?-La señora Weasley miraba a sus dos hijos

-Que te lo explique él-Dijo Fred señalando a Ron-Yo tampoco entiendo que le pasa-La señora Weasley miro a Ron pidiéndole que explicara la situación.

-Ya lo dije, no se lo diré en la mesa-La señora Weasley lo miro enfadada

-Si es tan grave su "asunto", pues vayan a discutirlo afuera, no quiero mas peleas en mi mesa-Extendió su regordete dedo y señalo la puerta que daba al patio-Y no quiero que entren hasta que resuelvan algo-De mala gana ambos hermanos se pararon de sus puestos y fueron hacia donde su madre les ordenaba.

Ya en el patio Fred se apoyo en una vieja escalera y se quedo mirando a Ron unos instantes.

-¿Qué es lo que tenias que decirme?-Dijo con la seño fruncido, Ron solo lo había visto así de molesto con Percy, en toda su vida nunca lo había mirado así a él

-Eres un asco ¿lo sabes?-Ron trago saliva, nunca había peleado de verdad con alguno de sus hermanos, y realmente se sentía incomodo, pero la rabia que llevaba por dentro, hacia que eso pareciera poca cosa-Nunca he juzgado tu forma de ser, nunca te he dicho nada por la cantidad de muchachas con las que saliste sin que realmente te importara ninguna…pero…¡aléjate de Hermione!-Ron trago nuevamente saliva y planto sus ojos en los de su hermano- No es otra de las estupidas chicas con las que sales, es alguien importante para mi…no quiero que le hagas…

-¿daño?-Dijo con una risa cínica mientras miraba perversamente a Ron-¿Ahora te importa?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Te gusta desde hace mínimo dos años, y solo te preocupa cuando se acerca a otro chico ¿verdad?-Una sonrisa forzada se poso en sus delgados labios- ¿Cómo llamas a eso? ¿Amor?

-Yo…no lo digo por eso…es mi amiga-Las mejillas del muchacho se tornaron rosas-No tengo por que explicártelo a ti

-Entonces no tengo que darte cuentas de nada, puedo salir con quien me plazca, y eso la incluye a ella- Fred sentía que algo le cruzaba su pecho, se sentía tan mal hablando así de Hermione, hablándole así a su propio hermano, por un instante no se reconoció a si mismo

-Por lo menos dime que de verdad te importa…-Los pensamientos de Fred fueron aplastados por la voz de su hermano que le hablaba, al ver de nuevo a Ron recordó la ira que sentía hacia él, hacia Hermione, y la imagen de ese beso lo carcomía por dentro

-¿Qué importancia tendría?...Igualmente esta contigo, tu le gustas, yo, ni nadie mas, importa- Sintió que algo le sangraba por dentro, no sentía ganas de llorar, solamente deseaba golpear lo mas fuerte posible a Ron

-Solo quiero dejarte en claro que no quiero que le hagas daño, hoy no bajo a comer, seguramente fue tu culpa

-Deja de preocuparte, para mi ella no existe-Fred camino nuevamente hacia el interior de la casa

Luego del almuerzo y pasadas varias horas Hermione seguía sin salir de su habitación, Ginny, quien era su amiga y estaba preocupada, decidió ir a ver que le pasaba a su amiga.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Dijo detrás de la puerta

-Si Ginny, pasa- Una suave pero melancólica voz retumbo tras la puerta, la pelirroja entro y se sentó en una silla frente a la cama en la cual Hermione estaba sentada

-¿Estas bien? No as bajado en todo el día

-Si, gracias por preguntar-Una débil sonrisa se expandió por el frágil rostro de la joven

-Si estas bien ¿entonces por que no as salido de tu cuarto?

-Quería pensar, seria mentira si te digo que no llore, pero no me quede arriba por pena, si no para aclarar mis ideas-Dijo sinceramente la castaña

-¿Y aclaraste algo?-Hermione asintió con la cabeza-¿Puedo preguntar que cosa?

-Bueno, que…Fred no quiso decir lo que me dijo, no lo sentía-Ginny miro asombrada a Hermione, no sabia como supo que su hermano sentía lo que le dijo-Aun no se por que lo hizo, pero si no se tomo la molestia en hablarlo con migo, no creo que realmente le importe mucho-Un suspiro melancólico salio de sus labios

-¿Y respecto a Ron?

-Bueno, te mentiría si dijera que no siento nada por él, pero en este momento solo lo veo como un amigo-Su vista se poso en la ventana y Ginny creyó adivinar en que pensaba

-¿Aun te gusta Fred? ¿A pesar de lo que te dijo?

-Si…bueno, no se….lo que me dijo me hizo pensar que a pesar de todo….aun no lo conozco-Una delgada lagrima recorrió su mejilla-Y tengo miedo de haberme enamorado de otro Fred Weasley, no del autentico, no del que realmente es, no del que George conoce.

-¿Cambiaria algo si tú sabes por que te trato así?-Hermione subió la vista rápidamente y se quedo mirando a Ginny fijamente

-¿Lo sabes?-La expectación se leía en sus ojos

-Si, y entiendo a Fred

-¿Lo entiendes?...-Hermione bacilo un momento-Significa que realmente yo hice algo malo ¿No es así?- Ginny asintió con la cabeza- Por favor dímelo

-Bueno…lo que sucede es que Fred te vio besarte con Ron, al menos eso es lo que yo entendí-Hermione pego un brinco hacia atrás, sus ojos miraban a la nada y se posaban en la imagen pasada de ese día en el patio de la madriguera en el que Ron la beso-¿Hermione? ¿Te sientes bien?- La cara de la muchacha estaba pálida y sus ojos parecían no estar viendo nada

-Oh por Dios, lo debió haber interpretado todo mal-Se golpeo suavemente la frente con la palma de su mano-Me dijo eso por que estaba enojado, o triste…no lo se ahora

-¿Hermione?

-Todo es mi culpa, el no lo vio todo, no vio cuando le explique a Ron que realmente quería estar con Fred, y ahora el cree que soy de lo peor…

-¿Hermione?

-¡Tengo que hablar con él!-Hermione se paro de su cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta- Muchas gracias Ginny-Le dedico una gran sonrisa y salio radiante de su habitación, Fred no la odiaba, muy por el contrario, si ese beso le había molestado tanto, significaba que ella era importante para él, bajo rápidamente las escaleras y entro estrepitosamente a la habitación de los gemelos, ambos dormían.

Hermione los miro a ambos, luego de unos segundos estaba segura de cual de los dos era Fred, se acerco lentamente y se sentó en una orilla de la cama de Fred y comenzó a sacudirlo con delicadeza.

-Fred, despierta…tenemos que hablar-Fred abrió lentamente los ojos, de a poco comenzó a distinguir la figura de Hermione cerca de él, por unos instantes se dejo embrujar por el exquisito aroma que Hermione desprendía.-Despierta

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo cortante

-Vine a hablar contigo, tenemos que hablar sobre lo del otro día, lo de Ron, lo entendiste todo mal-Fred se sentó en su cama sin dejar de mirar a la chica

-Creo que todo lo entendí muy bien, esta claro que…-Y antes de que pudiese responder Hermione se lanzo a abrazarlo, luego de unos segundo pudo sentir las lagrimas de la joven que resbalaban por su camisa

-No es verdad, no entendiste nada….yo creí que me odiabas, pero solo…todo fue un mal entendido, estoy tan feliz

-¿Feliz?-Dijo extrañad el muchacho mientras Hermione levantaba la vista para verlo

-Si, tu odio no es real, solo tienes que entenderlo…nada acabo aun

-Yo mismo te vi. besando a Ron, se lo que paso, no tienes nada que explicar-Y a pesar de decir eso sus manos no dejaban de sostener la cintura de la muchacha que aun estaba abrazada a él

-Si tengo que explicar….ese día en la mañana, no…partió antes, el día anterior-Hermione comenzó a aclarar sus ideas para contar todo de forma clara-Él día que recupere mi voz, Ron escucho que decía que tu me gustabas, y se enojo, bueno…se sintió mal, pero luego yo salí al patio y te vi., y todo fue lo mas perfecto del mundo-Fred se ruborizo un poco al escuchar esas palabras-Pero al día siguiente Ron vino a mi cuarto, y me dijo que había llamado a Lavender y que había terminado con ella por que yo le gustaba, y yo me sentí tan confundida, y me fui…por que no sabia lo que sentía…y luego cuando por fin me aclare, descubrí que eras tu quien me gustaba.

-Pero…

-Déjame terminar-Hermione regaño con la vista a Fred- Pero cuando iba a buscarte me encontré con Ron en el patio, y le dije y el me beso...y tu lo viste

-Tú respondiste al beso…-Dijo con un nudo en la garganta

-Si lo se, así es, pero debes entenderme, Ron fue mi primer amor y…realmente me deje llevar, pero luego, cuado el beso termino, le dije que no deseaba estar con el, y el me dijo que tu no me merecías y que….y que yo solo era otro juego y me arrepentiría si estaba contigo, pero le dije que no era verdad, y me fui….y luego

-…y luego yo te dije todo lo que te dije-Hermione asintió con la cabeza, a Fred le costaba trabajo pensar que todo lo que ella le decía era verdad, de que todo eso que tuvo pegado en la cabeza y en el corazón esos días habían sido inventos suyos, pero por otra parte, lo único que deseaba era creer que todo era verdad.

-Yo…-Dijo sin saber que responder

-¿No me crees?

-Si pero, yo…

-…tengo miedo, lo se, tu me dijiste que temías que alguien se acercara a tu por que te podría lastimar, y eso hice, te sentiste mal, dolió, lo se por que me paso lo mismo luego de que me trataras con tanta frialdad

-No, no tengo miedo, ya no-Fred abrazo fuertemente a la joven por la cintura-Simplemente iba a decir que descubrí que soy muy celoso- Fred le dedico una amplia sonrisa, Hermione intento sonreír, pero las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin parar.

-Quiero estar contigo-Dijo la joven envuelta en una felicidad abrasadora, miro fijamente a Fred a los ojos y luego, sin que Fred se lo esperase, lo beso dulcemente.

-También quiero estar contigo-Hermione le sonrió-Pero mas importante que eso, quiero que me digas que beso mejor que Ron-Fred sonrió radiantemente, como no lo había echo los días anteriores, se sentía feliz, y nada cambiaria eso.

-Te amo- Hermione sintió un alivio al ver que esas palabras salían solas de su boca-Comencé a conocerte por que quería saber que te hacia distinto a George, que te hacia Fred y no George…

-¿Y ya los sabes?-Hermione asintió con la cabeza-podría compartir su sabiduría con el mundo, por favor-Hermione le acaricio el cabello con ambas manos

-No solo descubrí lo que te hacia distinto a George, también, lo que te hace distinto a todo el mundo

-¿Y puedo preguntar que es?

-Que solo tus ojos dicen con tanta claridad mi nombre, y que solo yo puedo leer con tanta claridad tus ojos-Fred beso dulcemente a Hermione, no importaba si eso duraría por siempre o no, en ese instante ambos eran inmensamente felices.

Y olvidaron todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para llegar hasta allí, olvidaron el espejo con letras rosas, a Melody y a Ron, en ese momento no importaba el trayecto, solo importaba el momento en si, esos hermosos segundos que se extendieron para siempre, al revelarles donde realmente encontrarían el amor.

**-.-.-.-.-.FIN-.-.-.-.**

**N/A: Y por fin se a terminado, luego de 13 capitulos…creí que se volveria un fic eterno, pero llego el momento de su final.**

**Espero les aya gustado el final, y que ayan disfrutado del fic en general. Muchas gracias por leerlo, por los reviews y por siempre estar pendientes de la historia.**

**Muchas gracias queridas lectoras, y espero nos veamos en un proximo fic.**

**Se despide atentamente.**

**Su servidora**

**Hanon Kamakari .-.-.Squib-.-.-.**


	14. Epílogo

**Hola a todos, hace tanto que di por terminada esta historia…no pensé que me volvería a reencontrar con ustedes en este epilogo que hoy les traigo. Lamento que me demorara tanto…pero no lo había considerado si no hasta hoy cuando releí los reviews y había uno que otro que pedían un epilogo….y bueno, uno se debe a sus lectores.**

**Espero que disfruten del epilogo de esta historia y que se reencuentren conmigo en mi fic "Polos opuestos" que también es un Fredmione!**

**Muchos saludos**

Lo que te hace especial

**Epilogo**

Fred miraba fijamente a Hermione sin aun poder creer que toda esa angustia mental hubiese sido falsa, repaso con su vista la hermosa cara surcada por las lagrimas que había frente a el. Luego de tomar noción del resto del mundo cayo en la cuenta de la presencia de su hermano, justo al lado de él, desvió la vista y busco a George.

-Pero que ternura… creo que llorare en este instante- George mantenía una sonrisa picara en su rostro

-¿George?- Hermione había olvidado por completo la presencia del joven, y el saber que el había visto y oído todo lo que ella y Fred habían dicho le causaba una vergüenza sin precedentes.

-Deberías aprender a no escuchar conversaciones privadas- Rió Fred

-Y tu a no tener conversaciones privadas donde yo duermo- George se sonrió y salio de su cama de un salto, miro con diversión la escena, sobre Fred estaba sentada Hermione, los dos lo miraban algo incomodo, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro George se acerco hasta donde estaban su hermano y le dijo a Hermione en la oreja- Pues creo que has elegido mal, siempre me dicen que yo soy el gemelo apuesto- La gran sonrisa de George se vio borrada por un cojinzazo que le aterrizo en pleno rostro.

-¿Es que no has escuchado que soy celoso?-Bufo entretenido Fred mientras sus brasos apretaban mas a Hermione contra su cuerpo.

-Pero nosotros siempre lo compartimos todo- George se sentía de excelente animo, su hermano por fin había recuperado su alegría natural y él necesitaba con desesperación fastidiarlo lo mas posible por el embarazoso momento que lo obligo a presenciar

-No digas idioteces, cuando te dije que siempre lo compartiríamos todo no me refería a Hermione

-¿Enserio? Porque ahora que la miro no se ve nada mal…-George se volvió a acercar a Hermione y la tomo del mentón, Hermione recordó a la perfección uno de sus primeros encuentros con Fred cuando el le robo un beso en son de broma.

-Al final parece que si sois iguales- Dijo Hermione moviendo bruscamente la cabeza para safarse de George- Son unos idiotas- Una sonrisa se expandió por el rostro de la joven, movió su mano para posarla en la mejilla de Fred y le dio un dulce beso- No he comido en todo el día, iré a buscar algo en la cocina-Hermione se paro y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando ya estaba por salir escucho la voz de Fred tras ella

-Oye… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- La verdad Fred no era muy dado a las formalidades, pero estaba seguro de que a ella la haría feliz el que el le hiciese esa pregunta, el rostro de la chica se ilumino magistralmente y asintió con la cabeza sin poder decir palabra. Fred le devolvió la sonrisa y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera.-Ya, ya, es mejor que bajes ya a la cocina a comer algo, no quiero que mi chica sea una desnutrida- Hermione asisto y desapareció de la vista.

-Te dije que no la odiabas- La voz de George sonaba cada vez mas entretenida, parecía una locura creer que hace unos días Fred había dicho que odiaba a Hermione- ¿Y cuando volvemos a la tienda?- El pelirrojo recordaba a la perfección que lo único que mantuvo a Fred lejos de volver al callejón Diagon hace unos días fue un pequeño hechizo que el le puso.

-Supongo que podemos esperar un poco más ¿verdad?

-Claro…porque no- Ambos jóvenes se sonrieron.

Esa semana fue mas que confusa, a pesar de que el mundo parecía brillar para Hermione, los escasos momentos en los que estaba a solas con Ron parecían una tortura, los ojos hundidos masacrados en pena con los que el chico la miraba parecían dagas, sin embargo luego de unos días Ron comenzó a asimilar todo, de esa misma manera se volvieron cada vez menos frecuentes esas pequeñas y entupidas peleas que sostenían a diario Fred y Ron, ambos sin querer admitirlo sentían cierto enojo hacia el otro, pero como bien dicen el tiempo pasa y sin darse cuenta su relación de hermanos volvió de la misma forma que se había ido.

Con el tiempo en su contra Fred y Hermione aprovechaban cada pequeño espacio de tiempo que tenían, solían ir a la pequeña casa del árbol o a caminar por los jardines, sin embargo todo plazo debe cumplirse y al final Fred y George debieron volver al callejón Diagon.

-Buenos días, ¿puedo atenderla en algo?-Una muchacha con el uniforme de la tienda se acerco cordialmente a Hermione

-Quiero hablar con uno de los dueños- Dijo en tono de broma, ese día se cumplían exactamente cuatro mese

-Claro, nos dijo que quizás vendría- "quizás" a Hermione le molestaba que Fred no creía en que ella realmente era puntual, simplemente porque en la primera ocasión que salieron a ella se le hizo tarde- Esta arriba –Dijo con una sonrisa la joven, Hermione asintió y subió al segundo piso.

-¿Qué es eso de que _quizás_ vendría? Te dije que lo aria, no era necesario que pusieras de manifiesto tu desconfianza en mi puntualidad- Apenas entro al segundo piso Hermione vio a Fred sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-Nunca se sabe, imagínate les digo que si o si vienes y me dejas plantado, que deshonroso-Rió Fred

-¿Te he dicho que eres uno de los mayores tontos que e conocido jamás?- Hermione se acerco al joven y se sentó encima de el, luego lo beso en los labios

-Solo un millón de veces- Fred aferro sus brazos a la espalda de ella y la volvió a besar, esta vez fue un beso más prolongado y apasionado.

-E notado que cada vez que entro a tu tienda me reciben las empleadas ¿Es acaso una coincidencia?

-Bueno…quizás yo di la orden de que ningún chico te podía mirar, y eso incluye a los hombres que trabajan para mí- La tienda se había vuelto cada vez más popular y los números de empleados eran gigantes

-Como si yo pudiese mirar a otro chico

-Bueno, escuche de un pajarito que hace mucho viniste sola para ver a un trabajador aquí….dicen las malas lenguas que no te fuiste sino después de tres días- Rió recordando cuando ella fue a buscarlo aun cuando no salían, a pesar de que casi no pudieron estar juntos por culpa de Melody ahora mirando en retrospectiva recordaban esos días con alegría.

-Espero que las malas lenguas no te hallan comentado que me beso

-Corrección, tú lo besaste…. Lo recuerdo muy bien- Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, entonces noto que Fred miraba fijamente su atuendo- ¿Y te as puesto eso?....cumplimos cuatro mese y solo un jeans y un sweater…. Sinceramente creí que te pondrías algo más sexy- Rió con ganas

-Lamento no ser sexy- Bufo la joven, Fred le sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla

-Eres preciosa- Las mejillas de la joven se ruborizaron lentamente- Pero hoy se supone que deberías ser mas que preciosa, hoy debías estar despampanante para mi

-¿Y que hay de ti? No digamos que esa camisa con esos vaqueros viejos son un gran esfuerzo por sorprenderme-

-Esta bien, esta bien, me pillaste….no me vestí para la ocasión-Fred le sonrió y la beso en los labios.- Te amo

-También te amo-Siempre era así, y en realidad a Hermione le encantaba, Fred no solo era su novio si no su amigo, era tan agradable pasar tiempo con el, reírse junto a él y descubrir que cada día lo llegaba a conocer un poco mas.


End file.
